Ash and Aura
by Mieoak
Summary: Ash, May, Max and Brock decided to take a break and travel around for fun instead. However soon they find themselves running into danger around every corner, and it all leads back to a certain hero's hidden power.
1. Setting off

**Chapter 1**

**P.S italic is for thoughts or flashback, bold for sound effects**

**Ash, May, Max and Brock are currently travelling in Unova. Both Ash and May had decided to take a break from getting badges and ribbons, hence they decided to just travel and have fun. Max, of course, didn't want to be left out, and Ash had decided to get Brock along too.**

*On a ship to Unova*

"Wow, this is still as exciting as it was when we travel last time. Maybe we should just travel for fun sometimes!" Ash told the others as they aboard the ship.

"Ha, I thought you'd never suggest that!" Brock said as the trio proceeds to find their rooms.

"Why not? It's fun! Right, Pikachu?" Ash turned to his buddy.

"Pika!" of course Pikachu agreed. He jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran off ahead the others, making Ash glancing to May instead.

"Hey May, you alright? You don't look happy."

"What? Of course I'm excited! I just miss my mum a little."

"Wow really?" Ash took in what May said, not even suspecting anything. Max glanced at his sister for a while, a flashback appearing in his head...

"_Sis? What's wrong?" Max asked in concern. May had been sitting on her bed for a long time, just staring at an album she placed on her lap. She finally looked up when she heard her brother's voice._

"_Huh? I'm fine Max."_

_Max didn't believe her. He jumped up her bed and sat beside her. The album she was looking at showed pictures they took when both of them were travelling in Hoenn. Of course most of them had Ash and Brock in them too._

"_You miss them?"_

"_Yeah... it's been so long..."_

"_But you just chatted with them through the phone a while ago!"_

_May sighed, as she touched Ash's face in the photo with her finger, "You won't understand, Max..."_

"_...Oh! I know! You like Ash!"_

_May immediately blushed at his comment. She flung herself towards the door, checked that no one is outside, closed and locked it, and leaped right back into bed. Throughout the whole process, Max was just watching his sister, like she had gone crazy._

"_Er..."_

"_Max, how do you know?" May whispered. She wondered if she was showing it way too obviously._

"_Well, Brock told me..."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Gahhh! My ears, MAY!"_

"_Oh sorry... how did HE know?"_

"_Well, I noticed that your face often turns red whenever you talk to Ash back then... So I asked Brock, and he told me you probably... like Ash..."_

_May calmed down as she hears these, relieved that at least Ash doesn't know._

"_So... you do?"_

"_Yeah..." May replied, blushing yet again._

"_Coool... well go tell him!" Max was obviously excited about it. He had always hoped that Ash was his big brother or someone closer instead of just a friend._

"_Max it's not that easy! Guys are supposed to be the ones to do all these kinda stuffs! And Ash is so dense... I don't even know if he likes me...the way I like him..."_

"_Hmmm..."_

"_Don't tell anyone okay?"_

"_Okie Dokie! My mouth is zipped!"_

_May smiled and hugged Max tight. Ever since they travelled with Ash and Brock, Max has grown up a little, and knows when to be serious and when appropriate to joke around. May was really grateful for that, as the bond between the two has grown bigger than before._

"Hello? Earth to Max?"

"Oh! Sorry! Yeah?" Max quickly replied, hoping that no one caught him dazing off. But it was too late, as the other three were staring at him like he turned into a pokémon.

"Well," said Brock with a sigh, "Are you alright?"

"Er... Yup?"

"Then why don't you put down your bag?" Ash asked

"Oh yeah! Haha sorry!"

"I hope you're okay?" May asked this time. Lucky for Max she didn't know what he was thinking about.

"Yup I'm alright! Come on Ash, race you to the food!"

"Haha, wanna race me?" Ash replied and hurried off behind Max, leaving May and Brock behind in the room.

"Well... let's go..." Brock suggested, sweat dropping to the whole situation.

*On a certain airship*

"Are you sure, he is worth the hunt?"

"Absolutely, Hunter J, this boy has an incredibly strong aura surrounding him. If we can get him on our hands, nothing is impossible from then on."

"I see. Alright, since you trust my skills so much I just accept your offer. But Giovanni, I'm sure you know that I've only been known for hunting pokémon."

"Yes, but with your high tech gadgets, getting that boy shouldn't be hard."

"I see. And exactly how are you going to get him on your side?"

"No need to; that will take ages. I shall just use my newly invented gadget, something that can absorb power, and get his aura from him."

"Well, you do have a proper plan. Then it's a deal. But allow me to have some moments with the kid before I hand him over to you. You see I've always had this little enmity with this particular boy."

"That's fine with me. Just get him alive to me, and I shall pay you as we agreed."

"Deal."

The conversation window shuts off, leaving a profile on the screen. Hunter J stared at the photo for a while, before saving the profile.

"Well, Ash Ketchum. Seems like we're meeting again..."


	2. Discovering Aura

**Chapter 2**

*On their way to Opelucid City*

"Well Brock, where ARE we?" Max taps on his pokenav, which has decided to go low on its battery at this time.

"Erm, I'm pretty sure I took the right turn earlier on..." Brock said, flipping the map around

"Oh boy! Guys and their refusal to ask for directions..."

"Come on May, it doesn't matter! We're just travelling now, there's no need to hurry!" Ash turned and assured the now completely exhausted May.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! I'm just so used to rushing for your gym battles like last time."

"Yup, and your pokémon contests too."

"Yeah but you were the one always in a hurry."

"That's because time is precious!"

"Oh and you always say that. Now it's directly the opposite."

"Of course, now we're just having fun! It's not good to let time pass so fast when you're having fun right?"

"Erm, I'm not sure if getting lost is fun..."

"Hey, isn't that the guy Officer Jenny was talking about when we were on the ship?" Max said, as he pointed to a man, a few distance away from them, who just let out a Tropius. Apparently Officer Jenny had warmed them about a particular red-haired thief going around stealing pokémons.

"You're right! He does have red hair and wears a black coat. Come on, let's follow him and see what he's up to!" Brock said, and everyone started following.

The man continued to walk down the forest with his Tropius. As everyone else drew nearer to the edge of the forest, Opelucid City was in sight. It was only at this time the man got on his Tropius and flew towards the pokémon centre which is just at the edge of the city. Everyone quickly ran to catch up.

***BOOOOOOOOOOM!***

"AH! What was that?"

In front of them the pokémon centre exploded. The man and his Tropius went in. By the time Ash and the others have reached, the man came out with a big bag and proceeded to escape.

Max knew right away what was going on, "Oh no, I bet he's stealing the pokeballs!"

"Stop you thief! You can't just steal other peoples' pokémon like this!" May exclaimed.

The man, on his Tropius, turned to see Ash and the others running after them. He stopped and smirked at them, "Haha, you kids! You think you can stop me? Grow up!"

"You're the one who's supposed to grow up! You shouldn't be stealing pokémon!" Ash, who is ahead of the rest, shouted.

"For your information I'm just doing things in a faster way. Now get going, Tropius, I don't wanna waste my time with them."

"Oh yeah? Well you're just being really pathetic since in another words you're cheating and hurting the others!" Ash was really fired up by now. He loathed people who act like this. Team Rocket was just another matter; since they always lose anyway.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder, ready to attack.

"Oh you little… TROPIUS, SOLAR BEAM!"

"Ahhh! ASH, LOOK OUT!" Brock exclaimed

But Tropius was way too fast, it already charged up a solar beam, directly at Ash.

Ash closed his eyes and covered his head with his arms, ready to feel the impact of the attack. A loud explosion could be heard; the smokes blocked everyone's vision.

" Ash! Ash, are you alright...?" May exclaimed

The smoke cleared as everyone tried to look for Ash. He was just standing there, confused and uninjured.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu rushed to his trainer excitedly, happy that he was unharmed.

"Ash! You're okay!" Brock exclaimed, as everyone rushes to him with relief. A blank look could be seen on Ash's face, "Yeah, I'm fine. But…" He looked down, turning over his arms. Not even his arms were hurt.

"That's strange; I thought that solar beam hit you…" May gave a worrying look to Ash, who was totally fine. But Ash, as cheerful as ever, shrugged it off, "Oh well, I'm just glad I'm alright!" "Pikaaa, Pikachuuu…" Pikachu nuzzled Ash's cheeks. Ash smiled and rubbed Pikachu's head in return. Everyone sighed, before recalling what happened early on.

Brock was the first to react. He quickly turned around, just to find the mysterious guy and his Tropius already gone. Everyone looked around as well, but those two were nowhere to be found.

"Guess he thought that was the end." Max concluded, "But hey Ash, do you know what happened? It was as if something blocked you from the attack!"

"Err… No, I don't know. I wasn't that aware...maybe he missed…" Ash stared at the space where that mysterious guy was, "But that's fine, we should get going and help Nurse Joy!"

"Okay!"

*At the pokémon centre*

"Nurse Joy! Are you alright?" Ash and the others came into the pokémon centre, as Brock quickly rushed to Nurse Joy, who was lying down on the floor.

Nurse Joy woke from her unconsciousness almost immediately, "Oh my! I'm okay, but the pokémon! Oh dear, I gotta inform Officer Jenny!"

"Don't worry I'm right here! What happened?" Officer Jenny came out of nowhere on her bike.

"Officer Jenny, we just met that guy and his Tropius! And-" Ash began, but was cut off abruptly.

"And he attacked us! Oh Officer Jenny, only you and your beauty can protect AHHHH!"

"We're pretty safe right now…" Max grabbed Brock's ears and pulled him away as Ash and May leave him to do his job.

Officer Jenny looked back at Ash and May, "So you were saying that you met the man who has been trying to steal pokémon? And where was that?" Both of them sweat-dropped at how that sounded like their usual everyday enemy, before filling in with detail Officer Jenny needed.

At a certain corner…

"Did you hear that? Seems like the twerps bumped into some kind of guy trying to steal our methods to steal pokémon!"

"Hm! Perhaps he doesn't know, but he's stealing our job as well! We should teach him a lesson or two."

"Yeah exactly, we can do that by following that Jenny over there. After that it will be knuckle sandwich time!"

"Great, then we can get the pokémons from him!"

"And we'll get it to our boss and get promotion!"

"Yea! Team Rocket to the promotion rescue!"


	3. May's Crush

**Chapter 3**

*Opelucid city Pokémon Centre*

After telling Officer Jenny everything, Ash and the others headed up the pokémon centre for a night's rest. Ash sat at the balcony, thinking about the incident earlier on.

"Pika pika pikachu?" Pikachu questioned, as he sat on Ash's lap and looked at him with concern.

"Nothing… I was just thinking about earlier on…when that solar beam didn't do anything to me…" Ash held his best buddy close to him, still wondering.

"Pika…"

"When the attack came nearer to me, I could feel something. Like, something inside me came surging out. And I barely felt the attack at all, like I was protected by something…"

"Pika… Pi, pipi pikachu"

"Haha, yup. At least I'm fine, no need to worry!" Ash used that old phrase again before he even realized it.

"Glad you're okay!" a third voice came from behind, nearly scaring Ash and Pikachu. Ash smiled, as May sat down beside him and stared into the sky. There was nothing but silence between them for a while.

Ash thought he had never felt so relax before, just sitting beside May. He followed suite, just staring into the sky. There aren't many stars, but the moon is huge and round. The night breezes blowing pass them made the atmosphere really calm.

"I wonder how Dawn is doing," said Ash, who finally decided to break the silence.

"Dawn?" of course, May had met Dawn before, but she never thought that Ash would think about her so often. _'Ash probably thought of me too when he was travelling in Sinnoh', _the thought of Ash missing her made her blush, lucky for her Ash didn't notice.

"Yeah, the last time I chatted with her, she said she's still doing contests, but hasn't decided where to go yet." Ash said simply

May was just about to reply, but Max interrupted her, "Hey, what ya guys chatting about?"

"Well, just about Dawn. She should have started her own journey by now."

"Oh. You miss her?" Max asked.

"Yeah, just as much as how I miss Misty. If only we could all travel together…"

"So why couldn't they come?"

Throughout the entire conversation, May kept quiet. It wasn't as if she didn't like talking about other people; she has always loved gossiping. But talking about Misty or Dawn just made her feel terrible. Despite being good friends with both of them, she couldn't help thinking how they have all travelled with Ash and Brock before. This means they both could be closer to Ash than she is.

"_Oh why am I thinking like that? Who cares who is closer to Ash? Right now I'm with him." _Despite this, May couldn't help but sighed.

"Hey May, what's wrong? Are you tired?" Ash asked in concern

'_It's a good thing he's so oblivious sometimes.' _May thought to herself, before replying, "Oh, err, nothing. Haha, I'm just tired, that's all. Yeah. I'll…go to bed first. Goodnight guys!"

"Oh, okay. Goodnight May!" Ash thought May was acting a little too unusual, but brushed it off anyway.

"Hey May, sleeping so soon already?" Brock came to join every one as May just shrugged and walked to bed, "Hmm, wonder what's wrong with her?"

Ash didn't even hear Brock. All he had in his mind now was what happened this afternoon.

Until…

"Hey Ash, do you… like my sister?" Max has decided this would be the good time to ask him. With Brock around as well, it would be better. Brock raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet and listened attentively for Ash's answer.

"Erm… of course..." Ash replied, obviously confused.

"Huh? Oh… I mean, do you like…'like' my sis?" Max knew Ash didn't really get him at first.

Ash didn't answer. He merely stared at Max, trying to register his question.

Brock though, decided it's his cue to jump in, "Well, what Max meant was, do you have feelings for May? Like she is a girl and you're a boy and stuffs…"

Ash immediately widened his eyes and blushed, knowing where this conversation is going. He gulped and replied, "Err…. I don't know…"

"Well now's the time to think about it." Brock knew Ash would say that, hence he nudged him on.

"Err, I never thought of it…"

"Oh come on Ash! Think about it now! It's important!" Max pushed on

"What? I... I really don't see how that is important right now! Ahhh I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys!" Ash quickly escapes. He could feel his face burning, and plopped right into bed.

Brock shook his head and patted Max on the back, "Your sis gotta wait…"

"Pikachu." Pikachu sighed.

"Hey Pikachu, what do you think? Do Ash like May?" Max asked, not wanting to give up.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

"What, he does! Ahhh why didn't he just admit it!"

"Shhh! Keep it down Max!" Brock hushed. Both of them turned and saw that at least the balcony door is closed. Max mouthed sorry.

"You know, I think he feel it but doesn't know it. Am I right, Pikachu?" Brock asked

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, happy that Brock knows what's going on with his trainer. And anyway Pikachu's been with Ash for so long, he knew his silly pikapi do feel something, but just wasn't aware of it.

"So all we have to do is to push him!"

"Not so fast Max. You know Ash; we have to push him slowly. And May must also try to let him know about her feelings for him as well!"

"What? We're pretty much just getting my sis to confess!"

"Nope. All she has to do is to drop hints now and then."

"She said she has been doing that all right..."

"Well, keep doing so. Trust me! When it comes to love, I'll always know the thing for it~!"

Max sweat dropped, not knowing if it was a good idea to trust Brock after all.

"This is so cool though, having my sis and Ash as a couple!" Max commented.

"Wait a minute… actually you're too young to be touching on topics like this!" Brock stared at Max, suddenly realizing.

"Nahh whatever, I just wanna see how it'll be when the two of them get together!" Max exclaimed, to which Brock sweatdropped.


	4. Alone Together

**Chapter 4**

"PikaCHUUUUUU!"

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Jeez Ash, you're lucky to have Pikachu you know..." May stated, poking Ash in the face.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed and jumped into May's arm. Ash, upon recovered from the electrifying wake up, finally managed to drag himself out of bed.

"Hahaha! Stop Pikachu! That tickles!"

Ash rubbed his eyes to see clearly. Beside him was May, apparently tickling Pikachu back. Both of them were having so much fun that they forgot about Ash. Ash smiles as it remind him of Pikachu and himself.

Pikachu is now almost as close to May as he is to Ash, though Ash is still his best buddy. But when Ash is busy with the other pokémon, Pikachu will find May for company.

"Awww... Are you jealous of us?" May teases Ash, as she noticed him looking at them quietly.

"Nope! Come on, Pikachu is still MY best buddy. And I'll always be his, right?"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped to Ash and began nuzzling his cheeks.

"Haha fine! I've got my own pokémons too!"

"Hey, where's Brock and Max?" Ash asked, he hadn't even notice that they weren't around until now.

"Oh, Brock went to help Nurse Joy for who-knows-what; Max went to the bathroom."

"Oh okay. Well I'll go wash up first!" grabbing his toothbrush, Ash exited the room in a sprint with Pikachu chasing after him.

'_Why is he in such a hurry? It was so nice to just have the two of us together, yet he has to end it so quickly...' _May thought. She sighed and lied back down on the bed, thinking about the times they spent together. _'Oh Ash, when will you realize, that I'm crushing on you...'_

"HEY MAY!"

"Ahhh! ASH!" May, who was unprepared for Ash's booming entrance, totally jumped up and screamed her lungs out.

"Oh sorry! I didn't think I was that loud." Ash chuckled, scratching the back of his neck apologetically.

"Never mind... How come you're so fast?"

"Why not? I only need to brush my teeth and wash my face. Come on I'm not like you. You girls take so long in the bathroom!" Ash stated merely. He knew girls want to look pretty, but he just couldn't understand how they would take so long yet look the same as before anyway.

"Well excuse me, Ash. I don't wanna argue about this already! Jeez even Drew uses some facial wash to look good, unlike you!" May taunted.

"Yeah but I look as fine anyway!"

"You think so?" May taunted again, this time looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes I think so!" Ash stated, looking her straight into the eyes as well.

"Yeah right! You..." May tried to look for something in Ash to point it out to him, but realizes that there is just nothing to point out.

'_His face is fine, not a single pimple. His hair may be messy, but it's cute in a way. He already has this nice warmth feeling around him though he doesn't put on deodorant. His naturally arched eyebrow, his mesmerizing hazel eyes, his tasteful lips, his beautiful smile...'_

"May? Are you alright? You're all flustered." Ash asked, waving his hand in front of May.

"I...I'm fine."

"Really, you've been acting so weird ever since we started travelling. You're not ill, are you?"

May sweat dropped and shook her head. _'If he's so dense, I might as well make it even more obvious...'_

"I was trying to look for something in you that is bad, and then I realized that you were wrong..."

"Oh really," Ash replied, obviously not happy about her comment, "Do I look bad to you?"

"Huh? No that's not what I meant!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean... you don't look fine at all..." to which Ash's eyebrow twitch a little, he looked at May seriously.

"You look great, Ash. You really do. Too bad you don't seem to be aware of that." May said, watching Ash's reaction.

The seriousness was gone in a flash. Ash widens his eyes a little and smiled.

"Wow, you mean it?"

"Of course I do! I won't joke about things like that. I really mean it!" May said sincerely. Now she was hoping Ash didn't think that she was making a fool out of him, because she really meant it. To her relief Ash didn't seem to be reluctant at all.

"Well thanks... Actually you look great too; you don't even need to spend so long in the bathroom! You look pretty even when you just woke up!"

"Really?" May didn't expect Ash to actually return the compliment.

"Yup, I mean it too."

"Wow, thanks Ash," May said, feeling her face burning up, "BUT, I'm still a girl! A girl will always have to take care of her looks and make sure her face isn't ruined!"

"Oh boy, sound so much like Dawn. Though Dawn is worse..." Ash muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" May asked, thinking he was badmouthing her.

"Nothing! You girls are all the same! That's all!" Ash quickly replied, not wanting to find trouble for himself.

"Of course! Now come on, let's get the others and we can have breakfast!"

"Great idea! Let's go!" Ash exclaimed, pulling May by the hand.

May didn't even blush this time. She was too busy recalling how Ash complimented her earlier on.

' "_You look great too! ...You look pretty even when you just woke up!" Awww, that's so sweet! Wait a minute... Does he stare at me when I just woke up? Hmm, it's so lovely that he thinks I still look pretty! Oh my god, calm down May, calm down! You don't want others catch you blushing like that...'_

While busy cooling herself down, Brock and Max had already came to join for breakfast. The trio and their pokémons ate and chatted happily, none of them aware that something bad awaits them...


	5. Hunter J's Attack

**Chapter 5**

"Ahhh, I'm so full I can't even move! Hey that rhymes!"

"Same here Ash! Oh, I LOVE food!"

"Seriously you two, it's not like today is the last day you can eat you know?" Brock said, helping Nurse Joy to clear the table.

"Hey what should we do now? Continue our travelling?" Max asked, pulling out his fully charged pokenav for directions. "Hmm we can either take route 11 to Lacunosa City, or take-"

"Oh come on Max; let's just rest here for a while. The pokémons are napping too." May said, looking at the sleeping pokémons.

"Yeah sure, I mean what about later?"

"Hmm, you and Brock can decide!"

"Geez, you always leave things to us and go off relaxing with Ash..." Max muttered, though it was loud enough for Ash and May to hear it.

"It doesn't matter. You always have to follow us around last time anyway, now you get the chance to plan our journey!" Ash said, lowering the atmosphere that was just going tense.

"Well, I like the way you say it Ash! I'll see..." Max continued staring at his pokenav.

May heaved a sigh of relief, happy that the situation didn't lead anywhere else. After all Max do knows that she likes Ash, it is better not to get on his bad side. Who knows he might just blurt out everything if they argues, and things might get worse.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM*  
**"AHHHH!"

"What's going on?"

As if the pokémon center isn't damaged enough, a laser had shot through it, making a gigantic hole in the wall. Ash squinted his eyes to try to see through the smoke.

"Well, it's been a long time..."

"Damn! I should have known it was you!" Ash recognized that voice immediately, quickly standing up. The smoke slowly cleared out, revealing Hunter J and her henchmen.

"Who is she?" Max asked.

"She is Hunter J. We met her when we travelled through Sinnoh. She always captures pokémon illegally!" Brock explained

"Not exactly, I merely capture them because my clients request for them. So I am just doing them a favor."

"There is no way you're getting the pokémons!" Nurse Joy shouted, before realizing there was already not much pokémon in the centre.

"Yeah, why don't you just get lost?" Ash shouted. Thinking back to how she captured his beloved Pikachu before, there is no way he is going to let that happens again.

"Oh slow down. No one's interested in your useless pokémons. Right not my target is you."

"Huh? What would you want to do with Ash?" May questioned. It is the first time for her meeting Hunter J. Just knowing that she is so malicious, May was even more aghast that she wanted her Ash instead.

"She has always tried to kill me back in Sinnoh, just because I interfered in her capturing before."

"WHAT? No way!"

"Don't worry May, I'll be fine. If it's a battle she wants, then she'll get it!" Ash said, his pokémons all ready to battle as well.

"You really think I'll waste my time with that? Salamence, dragon pulse!"

"OH NO! EVERYONE LOOK OUT!"

Ash covered his head with his arms like he did before. Somehow he knows that it will work. He knows that it will come surging out of him again and protect him, and perhaps everyone else. If this is the only way to find out...

But he felt nothing.

All the others looked at Ash with astonishment. A blue light outlined his body. At his arms where the dragon pulse hit, was a blue sphere-like shield. It quickly expanded, surrounding Ash and the others, such that they were protected in the sphere.

Ash slowly moved his arms down when he realized what happened. As if under command, the blue sphere disappeared, and the dragon pulse vanished into thin air.

No one said a word, not even Hunter J. She stood back, watching Ash's every movement. _'Incredible. Just incredible, the power he has...'_

Ash looked down at his hands. There is nothing, of course, since whatever it is, is hidden deep inside him. But part of Ash's mind still couldn't register what just happened.

"All right! You're mine!"

"Pikapi!"

Ash looked back up and saw that Hunter J was directing her cannon at him. He quickly dodged it, as it aimed to a table near them. It quickly turned into a stone table, to May and Max disbelief.

"Finally I've found you! You're under arrest, Hunter J! You better surrender!" Officer Jenny came out of nowhere on her motorbike again.

"And exactly how do you think you'll arrest me, with just you alone? Perhaps you should just screw back to your police station."

"Of course not, I've called for backup long before I came. You had better surrender, or else your henchmen will have to pay the price as well!"

"Well do you think I'm stupid enough to wait for your backup to appear? Salamence, hyper beam!"

The hyper beam hit the floor hard, sending everyone else flying back. Hunter J shot her cannon towards Ash again, "This time I'm not missing."

Ash, who was blurred after hitting his head on the floor, could only see the cannon aimed towards him. He couldn't react, until he saw something red loomed in front of him.

"MAY! NO!"

All he saw was May lying in his arms, slowly turning into stone.

'_No way... No way!'_

"How could you! You'll pay for this!" Officer Jenny took out her pokémon. Her backup has arrived too, each officer getting their pokémon, ready to attack.

"Damn it! Go attack them!" Hunter J shouted to her henchmen, as she retreated back out on her Salamence, and went in her airship.

"No stop! Turn my sister back!" Max cried, helpless as he couldn't do anything. He quickly went to May, who was still in Ash's arms.

"There is a way to do that! We need a pokémon that has hidden power ability!" Brock blurt out, quickly trying to think of any other way to save May. He turned to Nurse Joy, "Is there anyone with a pokémon which knows that move?"

"No, I'm afraid you're the only ones here now. All the other pokémons are still in that thief's hand!"

"What are we gonna do? We have to save May! We have to save my sister!" Max cried, "May wake up! MAY!"

"Max calm down!" said Brock, though he was also panicking inside.

But May just lie still, not even breathing. She was completely turned to stone, and there was no other way to get her out of it.


	6. How & Why

**Chapter 6**

'_What if... what if I can?' _Ash held on to May tightly. Something tells him that he would be able to save May, but he just doesn't know how. _'Come on, if I can protect people, I should be able to save them! I have to try! It will work!'_

Ash held May even tighter, and closed his eyes. He concentrated hard, trying to summon out that power he had before. All he could here now was Max calling him, faintly at the background. That slowly disappeared too, and he felt that thing again, surging out of him.

He didn't dare to open his eyes, afraid that he might lose focus. He just sits still, holding May close to him, hoping and hoping hard that he can revive her.

"Ahhh! Phewww!" Someone near him coughed roughly.

'_I...I know that voice...' _Ash opened his eyes. To his amazement, it isn't a stoned May in his arms. May is now back to normal, coughing for breath like she had held it long.

"May, you're okay!" Max exclaimed, hugging his sister so hard that she began coughing for breath again.

"Okay, okay! I need to breath, Max!" May said, half laughing half breathing.

Ash didn't say a word, and just continue staring at them. He then turned and found Brock and Nurse Joy staring at him.

"W-what?"

"N-nothing..." Brock replied, still looking at him.

"What just happened?"

This time May and Max looked at him too, everyone else completely forgetting the officers and henchmen fighting at the background.

"Err, what?" Ash asked, though he sort of knew why they were looking at him so oddly.

"Ash, what was that? And, how come I'm back to normal again?"

"Pika! Pika pika pichu Pikachu!" Pikachu said, though only Ash understood.

'_So that's what it is!'_

But Brock also thought of it, "Ash, that's your aura!"

"Oh! And sis, Ash was using it to save you. The blue thing just came out and surround you, and then the stone broke apart, that's why you're alright!" Max told May, though he still looked back at Ash.

Ash still kept in silent, which slightly irritates May, "Hello? Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Well... thanks for saving me."

"Oh..." Ash was still shaken.

"Ash that's incredible! I never knew a human could do that." Nurse Joy said, bring him back to his sense.

***BOOOOOOOOOM! CRASH***

"Ah, what now?" exclaimed Max. He was getting annoyed that things kept blowing up around them.

Everyone turned and saw that Hunter J's airship was gone. The officers caught some henchmen, obviously Hunter J has escaped yet again.

"She's way too powerful..." Brock stated.

"Oh no! What if she comes back again to get you?" May said, turning to Ash with worried eyes. She wasn't sure if next time she'll be able to save Ash at all, seeing how well equipped Hunter J is.

"Don't worry, after this incident we'll definitely keep track of her even tightly. Oh, I see you're alright." Officer Jenny said as she walked towards the group, noticing May in her usual form.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"That's good. We'll help you get people to repair this pokémon centre as fast as possible, Nurse Joy."

"Thank you, Officer Jenny!"

And with that Officer Jenny left with the others.

"I'll clean up some of the mess. Why don't you all get some rest upstairs?" Nurse Joy said, as she began picking up some fallen stuffs.

"I'll help you too Nurse Joy!" Brock quickly picked up several stuffs too, getting the pokémons to help too.

"Well, I'll go get a shower..." May quickly stood up, brushing all the tiny stones off her and left.

"Erm, let's go upstairs, Ash!" Max suggested, seeing that Ash is still dazed.

"Oh...Okay..."

"Well... Then let's go, why are you still sitting there?"

"Oh... Sure!" Ash quickly stood up and proceeds to walk up the stairs, with Max and Pikachu following close behind.

Once the door is closed Max changed his attitude immediately.

"Oh my god! Ash that is so awesome! How did you do that? How did you know you could use your aura! Oh my god, quick tell me!"

"Okay! Okay! Stop shaking me!"

"Oh, sorry!" Max said sheepishly, removing his hands from Ash's arms. He looked at Ash, anticipating his answer.

Ash saw that Max is still waiting for an answer, but he didn't know how to explain. Hence he simply shrugged his shoulders, and walked to his bed.

"What? What do you mean you don't know? How could you not know? I mean I saw you close your eyes! And then that blue thing- I mean your aura just came out from you to May! And May recovered! And before that you blocked us from the attack-"

"SHUT UP MAX!" Ash exclaimed. Max quickly put his hands to his mouth, as a frustrated Ash stares at him.

"Sorry... it's just that, I've never seen anything like this before!" Max said, sitting down beside Ash on his bed.

"Never mind... I understand your reaction. But I don't know how to explain it..."


	7. Giovanni's Plan

**Hey guys, I'm not very good with Hunter J and TeamRocket, so pardon me if there're any mistakes! Take it as it's another universe!**

**Chapter 7**

*Forest near Opelucid city Pokémon Centre*

"That's weird; I wonder why the boss would want us to become stalkers instead."

"We're not stalking! This is a highly cooperative job, which apparently the boss thinks that only WE can handle it."

"That's right. And we've been chasing after him for his pikachu for years now; it's a piece of cake for us!"

"Yeah! The boss would be amazed how wonderful our report would be!"

As team rocket proceeds closer to the pokémon centre, a few murmurs could be heard from a distance. The three tiptoed and hid behind some bushes to watch.

"It's that JERK!"

"Calm down Jessie sweetheart, you don't think attacking her will do us much good, do you?"

"Yes it would Mister, proving ourselves to be much stronger than her is too important to neglect. I won't waste this chance to show it to her!"

"Jeez James, you could have not mention about attacking, ya'know?" Meowth said to James, as both struggle to get hold of Jessie.

"Eeks, how am I supposed to know how crazy she will get?"

"You should know! You're both crazy!"

"LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT YOU TWO COWARDS!"

***leaves ruffling***

"Hm?" The three kept in silence and looked ahead of them.

"Well well. If it isn't Jessie and her other two clowns…" Hunter J said with a smirk

"Well excuse ME! We'll show you who's the clown! Come on you two!" Jessie said, grabbing her pokeball.

"Wait! We haven't agreed on this yet!"

"Yeah! I don't want us blasting off again!" before Jessie could even protest, James and Meowth pulled her far away from Hunter J.

"Tch, fools, only wasting my time." Hunter J was about to walk away, when a familiar face appeared.

"So where's the boy?" Giovanni reveals himself out of the bushes.

"Well, the fact that you're standing here suggests to me that you've seen what happened at the pokémon centre. Apparently that stupid officer was in the way, hence my mission failed this time. But trust me; I will get him as soon as possible."

"Good, then I'll come by soon again."

"Hold on."

Giovanni turns around, already expecting what he would hear.

"This boy. His aura. Tell me more about it."

"Ah, I see you've had encounter with it. I'm not surprised you're so interested." Giovanni said, to which he receives a glare from Hunter J.

"Long story short, humans used to have this aura ability long ago. Though as generation passes, it became a history instead. However, this particular boy apparently has it in him. With further training, it allows him to use supernatural power, which I'm sure you've seen."

"I see. It sure is powerful, the way he could protect himself and possibly even create attacks."

"Yes, but as we have agreed, the boy shall be mine if you manage to get him."

"No doubt, Giovanni, and I WILL get him."

"Very well…" and with that Giovanni went off, leaving Hunter J cursing over her failed mission.

*Pokémon Centre*

"…I don't know how to explain it..." Ash mumbled

"Well, when did you start using it? I never saw you do anything with it before!" Max continued persuading. He had found aura guardians really cool when he first heard it. And now in front of him, one of his closest friends, who can actually use aura, he couldn't control his excitement at all.

"Yeah I never did. Earlier on was the first time I truly use it. The other times, it just came out all of a sudden by itself Ash stated merely

"How come you aren't excited about it at all?"

Ash sighed. He knew he would be as worked up as Max if one of his friends could do such things. But now that he was the one being able to do so, he felt weird, and unusually tired. _'I don't know much about aura. What if it's dangerous? I won't want to hurt anyone… maybe just protect others. That is more than enough for me.'_

"Hello? Earth to Ash?"

Ash looked up, finally noticing that May has finished bathing and came back in. Her wet hair stuck close to her face, flinging droplets of water whenever she turns her head. She seemed unusually beautiful.

Unknown to anyone, was Max, who was watching Ash looking at May. He smirked a little, but remained quiet, as Brock had advised him before. However someone else couldn't stand the awkward silence…

"PIKACHUUUU!"

"AHHH! Pikachu what's wrong now?" a electrified Ash exclaimed, before looking to Pikachu with his pouting face. May giggled at the side of it, but not without receiving a snicker from Max.

'_Jeez, is it just me, or is Max getting more observant? And also irritating… Okay, he's ALWAYS irritating.' _May thought to herself as she glared at her brother.

"Pika! Pikapikachuuu!"

"Whatever…" Ash replied. He stared at the walls, not noticing the siblings having a glaring contest beside him. _'Maybe… Maybe Pikachu is right? Jeez I hate this kind of confusing feelings!'_

Pikachu sighed at his trainer, _'Thinking so much about May that he forgot all about aura. How hard is it to believe me? It's so obvious he likes her, yet my persuading just doesn't get through him…' _Pikachu shook his head once again.

"Haha come on guys! You see each other every day, don't have to keep glaring." Brock came back to the room, immediately chuckling at the Maple siblings.

"She started it first~"

"Someone being childish again…"

Brock ignored them and walked to Ash. He waved his hands to get his attention, since he noticed him spacing out since he came in.

"Hey Ash? Nurse Joy needs our help, let's go!"

"Huh? Oh, okay." Both of them proceeds on outside.


	8. Encounter Team Rocket

**Chapter 8**

*Pokémon Centre*

Brock led Ash outside the room and all the way down the hall, before stopping. He looked to make sure no one is around, as Ash observed him skeptically.

"Brock? What are we doing here?"

"Oh, hmm." Brock cleared his throat, and began his talk, "Ash, about your aura…"

Ash sighed. He turned and lean on the railing; not wanting to look at Brock. It didn't surprise him that everyone else would ask about it. But right now he felt tired just talking about it. "I know," he had to reply; "I've never done anything with it before except today. Until now I really don't know anything."

"That's fine. Don't worry, you have all of us. We'll support ya. And you see, if you are feeling strange or something, you can talk to me now. I'm all ears."

"Thanks Brock. But I really don't want to even think about it. Sorry…"

"It's okay. No need to worry!"

"Wow, now you uses Dawn's phrase too huh?"

"Haha, yeah it's pretty catchy."

Both boys laughed as they re-called on their journey in Sinnoh with Dawn. The times they ate Brock's food, laughed and played together, Ash's battles and Dawn's contests. They all agreed that it was fun and all throughout despite certain low times.

"I miss Dawn. Wonder how she's doing now?" Ash mentioned, while watching the pokémons downstairs helping Nurse Joy.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. After all you've helped her all you could last time. She definitely remembers that." Brock said, before realizing his opportunity. He looked around again and then turned to Ash, "Hey Ash… you wanna talk about May?"

"Huh? What about her?" Ash replied, apparently not noticing anything. But Brock didn't answer, and it was a few more second till Ash gulped and blushed.

"Why do you keep mentioning about her? And in that way…"

"Haha! Relax! I'm not teasing you or anything! What I meant was, you can always ask me if you have doubts."

"Oh… I…" Ash turned to look for Pikachu, just to realize he isn't with them. _'Great, my only hope…'_

"Looking for Pikachu? Well it's alright. He told us-… told ME, that you do like May. But you're just unsure, right?"

"…Maybe?"

"Jeez, this is serious, Ash! Err, I mean, it's pretty important-"

"How? Why is it so important?" Ash cut off Brock on purpose. He didn't understand. He didn't know why everyone seemed so anxious to know about his feelings for May. _'In fact, it's starting to get annoying…'_

"Because…" Brock controlled his urge to reveal May's feelings, and said, "Well, it's better not to hold on to this kind of feelings for long. It wouldn't be good for you." Brock said, though now he hesitated if it was a right way to explain it. But then he reconfirmed himself that it was true in a way too.

"Really?" clearly Ash was too dense to notice anything. However he took the chance to end the conversation, "Come on. Let's go help Nurse Joy!"

"…Oh well, one step at a time…" Brock reminded himself to take it slowly, since it is Ash whom he's dealing with.

*At a certain corner*

"Eeks! Look at all the pokémons! They're walking about so freely, as if they're free for us to catch!"

Jessie's eyes glittered as she said, "You're right James! Come on let's start nowwwwOWWWWW!"

"STOP! We've changed out status, guys! We aren't here to capture pokémons!" Meowth said, pulling the other two back by their hair.

"Meowth's got a point…" James said, rubbing his head.

"OH YEAH! Doesn't mean you can go around pulling my PRECIOUS HAIR! You'll pay for this!" a witch-looking Jessie started chasing the panic-stricken Meowth around the pokémon center.

"Hey, those people look familiar…" Max said. He was wiping his glasses with his shirt; hence he couldn't see anything properly. But May recognized them immediately.

"Team Rocket! You guys again!"

Jessie and Meowth stopped running upon being spotted. James joined up behind as the trio began:

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Or make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation…" everyone turned to Ash, who said the line while looking at Team Rocket with a bored expression.

"Hey that's my line!" Jessie said

"Yeah, you twerps are supposed to say 'Team Rocket' after we finish!" James chirped in, before realizing what he was saying.

"That is part of it now?" Meowth asked.

"HEY! Whatever! Just get lost, will you?" Ash exclaimed. He didn't think it is worth the effort to battle Team Rocket, though he knew clearly he would win.

"Well HEY! We aren't here to let you shout at!"

"Yeah! And we aren't going to steal anything! We're just stalkers for now!" James burst out, but realizing his mistake again.

"James, will you shut up!" Meowth said, covering James' mouth with his paws. Jessie facepalmed at the two of them.

"Wait, what do you mean that you're just stalkers for now? Why are you stalking us then?" Brock asked. He smelled something fishy going on when James announced that they won't steal pokémons.

"Oh since James has revealed it, I'll explain it professionally. We've have been promoted~!" said Jessie in a singing tone.

"Oh we are?"

"Yes Meowth, can't you see it? Our boss finally assigned us a proper mission, of course we're promoted!"

"You guys sure are naïve…" May said boringly

"Excuse me, girl twerp?"

"Hey! The name's May! Long purple hair freak!" May said. Ash couldn't help but started laughing at her comment.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU!" Jessie screamed. Her purple hair flew up as 'fire' surrounded her; her eyes turned evil red. "YOU RED-DRESSED FREAK!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" May's face and hair turned red, exactly the same color as her clothes.

The two glared at each other angrily, as if anytime they will pounce forward and attack. Meanwhile the guys stood at a corner watching the scene.

"What… what is this? Cat-fight?" James suggested.

"Well it hasn't started yet, but I'm sure it'll be one." Brock replied.

"Are you actually enjoying it?" Meowth looked at Brock with disbelief.

"Well, either way my mom said before, never interfere whenever there's girls fighting." Ash said

"Wow, you actually knew something about girls?" Max teased Ash, to which the latter glared at him for a while, before looking back at the two 'fired-up' girls.


	9. Team Rocket's Mission

**Chapter 9**

*Still at pokémon center*

Long story short, Jessie and May did get into a fight, but the guys managed to stop them before more damage was done. Both of them calmed down as Nurse Joy spotted the dark clouds rolling in. Without warning a lightning and thunder came, and everyone quickly got all the windows closed.

"Looks like we're staying in for another day." Brock stated, as he watched the rain pour outside.

"Doesn't matter to me, I could use a nap."

"Come on Ash, are you always thinking about sleeping?"

"No, well I think about pokémon battles and eating too!" Ash replied sheepishly, sitting down comfortably on the sofa. May shook her head and sat down beside him, followed by Max and Brock. Team Rocket were left standing awkwardly.

"Should we sit down too? We can't go anywhere." James suggested

"Whatever…" Jessie replied, still combing her hair and neatening her clothes.

"No way. We're the bad guys. We're supposed to look tough and strong!"

Ash heard Meowth and decided to joke along. "Ahhh this is so relaxing!" he said, stretching himself. "Chaaaa!" Pikachu yawned and slept on his lap.

May noticed it and joined in, "Yeah, I think you're right. We could use a nap here." She shifted herself to a comfortable position and closed her eyes. Brock and Max started yawning too.

"Eeks! I can't stand it anymore!" James said, lunging forward and crashing into the sofa. "Ahh, comfy~"

"Move it big guy, you're taking up too much space!" Jessie followed along and sat beside him.

"HEY! ...oh well, I'm tired too anyways…" Meowth fell into a slumper on the sofa, snoring away.

"You three haven't answer my question yet, why are you stalking us?"

"Oh leave it tall twerp, it's rude to interrupt someone's nap, you know…" said Jessie, halfway dozing off.

"I hope you're not thinking about stealing Pikachu, you'll never succeed."

"Excuse me, twerp with glasses, that's not a very polite thing to say to someone who's older than you!"

"Well excuse US, but we have names, you know! And we aren't twerps." May said, crossing her arms.

"Nah, remembering names are too kiddy for us. Besides you kids act like twerps anyway."

Ash and co. decided to leave them alone, and began chatting among themselves. Unknown to any of them was Team Rocket observing and eavesdropping to everything they said.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, but you have to leave with everyone else as we are going to clear up the mess."

The seven turned and saw some workers moving in. Several vehicles and machineries are already stationed outside. To their surprise, the storm has also stopped.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to continue on our journey!" Max said, fishing out his pokenav out happily. Brock leaned down to take a look.

"Maybe we should go to Lacunosa City then, as Max suggested."

"Yeah, I'll like to know more about the Lacunosa Legend." Brock flipped open his guide book and began reading, "They say that long time ago, a large meteor came from the sky with a terrifying monster. To protect the residents, a wall was built to surround it. Until now the wall is still standing there."

"But that's so scary… I mean, what if the monster comes out when we're there!" May said, shivering as wild thoughts ran through her head. Ash chuckled at her reaction, "Come on that would be cool! I don't think it is a monster though. You know what? I think it is just an unknown pokémon! This is awesome, we should go check it out!"

"Ash you're always this rash! Is dangerous this word not in your dictionary?" May scolded. She picked up her waist bag and walked away.

"Jeez, she didn't have to be so angry." Ash commented.

"She's just concern about you, Ash." Said Brock, nudging him with his elbow, to which Ash did not get his hint at all. Not that he paid attention to him. He was busy mentally debating with himself.

'_Should I tell mum? Hmm maybe not… don't think it's a good idea to blurt something like this out to her. But then what do I do? Tell Professor Oak? Alright, maybe he'll understand better, and then I'll decided whether to tell mum.'_

*At Twinleaf Town*

"Good morning Mom!"

"Morning Dawn, you're up early." Dawn's mother, Johanna replied. She was just setting up the table for breakfast.

"Oh come on, Mom! I'm often up early…" Dawn said. She took out some pokémon food and poured them into a dish for Piplup, who ate them hungrily. Dawn went back to bring out the food, and the two settled down for breakfast.

"Dawn, I was just thinking, are you going to start traveling and competing in contests again?"

"Oh, I don't know… I will definitely start competing again. But I don't know where to go…"

"Why don't you ask Ash and Brock? I'm sure they'll love to travel together with you again." Johanna suggested, remembering how nicely both of them have helped Dawn when she just started as a trainer.

"Hey you're right mom! It's been so long, maybe I should contact them again." And with that Dawn finished her breakfast quickly and dashed right to the video-phone.

'_Hmm but I wonder if he's still at home. What if he already went travelling somewhere else already?'_

Johanna noticed Dawn staring at the video-phone and approached her, "What's the matter?"

"I…I just don't know if it seems right to call him all of a sudden…"

"Why not? I thought you guys are best friends already."

"Yeah, but, right now he's also moving on in his own life. Maybe he's already travelling with his other friends…"

"You mean Ash?"

Dawn immediately blushed upon realizing how she has been referring to Ash, only. Johanna chuckled at the side of her daughter's reddening cheeks. She decided to prompt her further.

"Why are you so concern? Just call and say hi at least. It's not like you just met him?"

"Oh… okay, I'll call Brock afterwards." Dawn replied, making sure her mom heard her last sentence. She sat down and dialed the number.

'_But what if…? Oh come on what's wrong with me! I've known Ash for so long, why is it so hard to just give him a call?'_

The ringing tone sounded continuously in the phone as Dawn waited, gripping the edge of her dress tightly.


	10. Consulting Professor Oak

**Chapter 10**

*Lacunosa Town*

"Well, lucky that was just a legend." May said, as the trio continued their journey through Lacunosa City.

"You really think it'll suddenly come out? You're so naïve. Can't believe I have a sister like you…" Max said, mumbling the last sentence.

"Excuse me, what was that?" May asked sternly

"So what should we do now? It's still early morning." Brock asked

"Oh I know! Brock, don't you think we should stock up some of our supplies?"

"Hey sure May, that's a good idea. Should we split up or something? I don't think you two are interested to come along." Brock said, looking at Ash and Max.

"Nahh, of course not. Max and I will just walk around to see if there's anything interesting. You guys go ahead!" Ash said

"GREAT! LET'S GO, BROCK! May exclaimed, dragging poor Brock along to walk the streets. Of course she had something up her sleeve.

"Bet she's pulling him to do HER shopping…" Max stated plainly, to which Ash sweat dropped.

"Come on, we should find something fun to do." Ash sugguested

"Like what? There isn't really anything here."

"Hmm… Hey let's go to the pokémon center."

"AGAIN? Ash, aren't you tired of pokémon center by now? Or are you becoming like Brock…?"

It took Ash a while before he understood what Max meant. Max chuckled at his slow reaction.

"HUH? No way! I'm not like him! Besides Nurse Joy is too old for me…"

"Ohh, what about my sis?"

"Wha-Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Well, you never answered at the first place..."

"That's because I DON'T WANT TO!" Ash exclaimed, right into Max's face, and walked off in such a fast pace that Pikachu had to held on to Ash's shoulder tightly.

"Okie dokie. Never mess with a hot-headed Ash…" Max reminded himself, following behind Ash.

* At Twinleaf Town*

The ringing tone sounded continuously in the phone as Dawn waited, gripping the edge of her dress tightly.

"Hello?-"

"Hello this is Dawn- err, sorry Mrs Ketchum! I shouldn't have been so rude." Dawn quickly apologized for her outburst, as Johanna gave her a stern look.

"Oh! No worries, Dawn. You must be missing Ash a lot, I suppose?" Mrs Ketchum asked over the video-call. Dawn noticed a small blush on Mrs Ketchum's face, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

'_Lucky mom can't hear this conversation. I'd be so embarrassed!' _"Oh, well, of course! How are you, Mrs Ketchum?"

"I'm fine as usual, sweetheart, thank you! Oh! I'm sorry to say, Dawn, but Ash already left travelling to Unova! Didn't he call you to join?"

"Oh yes, he did… But… I-I was kinda busy at that time. You see now I'm actually really free."

"Oh I'm sure he hadn't traveled too far into Unova, perhaps you can give him a call or message. Would you like me to do it for you, dear?"

"Oh no no no! Its fine, Mrs Ketchum, that's really nice to you! I'll call him myself."

"Okay sweetheart! By the way his friends are with him. There's Brock, as you know, and May and Max as well. I don't know if you know them, but I'm sure they'll be glad to have you joining them for their little journey!"

"Wow, okay. Thank you so much, Mrs Ketchum!"

"Anytime, Dawn. Hopefully you can come by next time for lunch!"

"I will. Bye!"

"Bye~"

As soon as she put down the phone, Dawn sighed a relief. It can be quite tough talking to Ash's mom, since she seemed and sounded so hyper all the time.

*Lacunosa Town Pokemon Center*

Ash sat down and dialed a number. Max walked around to see new pokémons of other trainers'.

"Hello? OH Ash! It's good to hear from you. How are your battles? Oh wait, I forgot you aren't battling right now. Oh my, silly me!" Professor Oak answered the phone in a such comedic way that Ash couldn't help but chuckled at him. Sometimes he wished Professor Oak was his grandfather instead.

"Haha. Well, I'm doing fine if that's what you're trying to ask. How are you?"

"Of course, of course. I'm feeling great too, thank you."

"Pika!"

"Oh hello Pikachu! You look energetic as ever!"

"Pika! Pikachu!"

"Haha! So Ash, where are you in Unova now?"

"Oh, I'm in Lacunosa Town now. You see, I called you because-" before Ash could finish his sentence, Max popped his head right in to get into the video-call, pushing his ear near the phone as well.

"Professor! How have you been?"

"Oh my, if it isn't May's brother, Max. I see you're travelling with Ash at the moment!"

"Of course! Professor there's so many new pokémons here! I've met-"

"Wait! You could… tell Professor Oak about it when we go back…" Ash said quickly to Max, while trying to be polite in front of the Professor.

"Oh it wouldn't matter to talk a little, unless there's something important you wanna tell me about, Ash?" Professor Oak knew Ash well, since he had watched him grow up from a baby. He knew exactly how Ash is.

"Erm, yeah, sorta…"

"Hey, it's okay. Don't have to worry about it. I'm not busy now either, you can just talk to me."

Ash looked down, not sure how to begin. Pikachu jumped down and stood on Ash's lap, looking up at him. He already knew what he was going to say.

Max thought for a while before asking, "What's wrong? Is it… about your aura?"

'_Jeez this kid is surprisingly smart sometimes…' _"Yeah…It's because of my aura…" Ash said, watching Professor Oak's reaction carefully

"Your…aura?" Professor Oak asked, giving a confused look. Ash could almost see question marks hovering all over his head.

"Yeah… remember that time I told you we met Sir Aaron and his lucario?"

"Oh! But I remember that time you used it through Sir Aaron's gloves. You mean, now… you can just use it?"

"Yeah…"


	11. Dawn's Arrival

**Chapter 11**

*Lacunosa City*

After the talk with Professor Oak made Ash felt much better. He had told him not to worry, and just focus on enjoying himself for the time being. Maybe it was also because he received another call from Dawn, who apparently was more than eager to join them.

The trio stood against the railing, watching as a ship pulled up near it.

"How come she suddenly wants to join us? I thought you said she was busy?" Brock asked

"I don't know. She did tell me that she was busy. Maybe she changed her mind."

'_Who would change their mind just so quickly? Hmm maybe…?' _ May couldn't help but thought quietly.

"Dawn! Over here!" Ash shouted, waving his hands about widely. The bluenette turned towards the voice and saw the usual cheery friend of hers. She also noticed the Brock and May beside, while an unfamiliar face popped out from behind May.

"Hi you guys!" Dawn was thrilled, that she forgot her conversation she had with her mom.

"Piplup!"

"Pikachu!"

The two pokémon were so excited to see each other, that they began jumping up and down, dancing around.

"Haha! Hey Dawn! How have you been?" Ash said, moving forward and giving her a hug. Dawn felt her face burning up every second.

"Err-Haha! I've been fine! Thanks Ash, what about you guys?" Dawn asked, looking at the others too. Somehow she had to keep her focus, so as to not drift off in her fantasy again, though it was hard with Ash right in front of her. But May already noticed her blush.

"We've been fine too. As you know we're travelling just for fun, no need to ask me about my battling." Ash said with a smirk.

'_How…How did he know that I would ask that? Can he read my mind or something? Gosh relax Dawn! Focus!'_ Dawn kept her composure and greeted May, "Hi May, how was your journey in Johto? I remember you were going back to continue competing."

May, seemingly woke up from her thoughts, answered, "Huh? Oh it was great! Though I didn't win but at least I've learnt more stuffs than before."

"By the way, this is Max, May's brother, since the two of you forgot." Brock introduced Max to Dawn, before eyeing Ash and May.

"Hi Dawn! I've heard from them about you. You… compete in contests too right?" Max said sheepishly

"Yup that's right! Though now I'm also taking a break." Dawn said.

"You know what? Let's go have dinner! And then we'll chat as we eat. Sounds good?" Brock suggested.

"AWESOME! Best thing you've said since today Brock! LET'S GO!" almost immediately Ash pulled Dawn along and ran down the street to look for a restaurant, with Pikachu and Piplup chasing behind.

"WAIT! WAIT ASH! Not so fast!"

"Ha. Those two, they're always acting like that." Brock chuckled as he walked fast to catch up with them. May stood rooted to the floor, unsure of the situation.

"Hello? May? I thought you'll always react at the idea of food. HELLO?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Max, I spaced out a little. Come on let's go!" May said, quickly dragging Max behind her so that he couldn't see her facial expression.

Call it telepathy between the siblings, or he was just quite observant, but Max already knew what was going on with his sis.

"Are you jealous or something?"

May stopped right at her tracks, apparently startled by her brother's comment.

"What…do you mean by that?" She asked, turning around to face him.

"Well, it's pretty obvious. You said before you're a good friend of Dawn, but you didn't seem excited to see her at all. I even notice that you tensed up when Ash hugged her."

"Err… I'm not jealous, mind your own business, Max!" May walked off quickly, not wanting to be further embarrassed by her brother.

"Jeez I was just concerned." Max thought out loud, following sulkily behind the rest.

*A certain ice-cream store on the street*

"Thank you, have a nice day!"

The customer walked off as the three hid behind the counter to eat their own ice-cream.

"This job is great. Not only is it cooling standing beside the freezer all the time, we even get to eat ice-cream for free!"

"This is the only time I'll ever agree with you, James!"

"Hey guys, isn't that the twerp?"

"Yeah you're right Meowth, and he's with that twerp with blue hair." Jessie recognized Dawn immediately.

"Say, should we report this to the boss? After all we are to report anything unusual to him." James asked.

"Are you dumb? It's perfectly normal for them to meet, nothing unusual."

"Right, then we'll stay on course."

*Professor Oak's Laboratory*

"Aura…" Professor Oak read, as he typed it into his computer. A few websites came popping out.

'_How can I help him? I know almost nothing about aura… except about aura guardians and Sir Aaron.'_

Professor Oak sighed as he leaned back and rest on his chair. He thought about contacting Professor Birch, as they are close friends. _'But then again, he's as clueless as I am about aura…'_

"Professor, is there anything bothering you?" Tracey asked, walking into the room.

"Oh I'm fine, Tracey. Thank you for your concern."

"Okay, but you can always talk to me. I may not be much of a help but I'm a good listener."

"…Say, Ash has a little problem that he just told me. But I have no idea how to help him at all. Do you think I should ask for help with the other professors?"

"Oh… by all means I think you should, if it is really important. I hope you don't mind me asking, Professor, but what exactly happened?"

"Hmm, I know you may be concern for Ash, but I think I'll get a better understanding first before telling you, if you don't mind."

"No, of course not Professor… Does Mrs. Ketchum know about it?"

"Oh! No she doesn't, but I'll let her know about it later. Thanks for reminding me!"

"Sure. I'll go check on the pokémons again."

"Go ahead."

Professor Oak sighed again as Tracey left the room. After a while he stood up and went to the video-phone.


	12. Enters Mandy

**Chapter 12**

*Pokémon center*

The trio, now including Dawn, finished their fulfilling meal at a restaurant, and headed to the pokémon center to rest the night.

"Hey Dawn, so how come you could join us so suddenly? I thought you were busy." Ash asked

"Oh… You see I actually wanted to visit my old friend, but it turns out she wasn't around, so I ended up with no plans at all for the time being." Dawn stated her lie perfectly, making sure she didn't look like she was lying.

'_I can't expect myself to tell them about Kenny asking me out, can I? It would be really awkward.'_

"I see, well it's good in a way since now you get to join us!" Ash said.

"Where should we head to tomorrow?" Max said, checking his pokénav.

"We're going somewhere else already? But I haven't start shopping here yet!" whined Dawn. May chuckled at her reaction, while the boys sweat dropped.

"Well… You are going to shop again when we go somewhere else, so it doesn't really matter, right?'

"NOOO IT DOES!"

"Oh… Okay…" Ash said, terrified by Dawn's fiery spirit.

"You see the items here are definitely different from the items elsewhere! If I don't buy them here-"

"You wouldn't be able to buy them anywhere else!" said May, finishing her sentence.

"Exactly! Oh my god! Do you know any pretty dresses they sell here?"

The guys sweat dropped more and tuned out immediately.

"In this case-in Dawn's case, I guess we have to stay here for a while…" Ash suggested

"Alright, though I would love to hurry on to Undella Town." Max sighed.

"Undella Town? What's interesting there?"

"Here's a map description: A summer retreat with a beach full of people who enjoy summer vacations." Brock read from his guide book.

"Cool! I love going to the beach. And it's summer now too, right?" Ash said.

"Haha yeah it is. We can go there after those two finish shopping." Brock pointed to the two girls, who are now absolutely engrossed in their own shopping conversation.

"Oh…" Ash and Max sighed.

*Professor Oak's Laboratory*

After a serious discussion with Professor Birch, both Professor Oak and he sent some assistants to the Tree of Beginning to find out more about aura. At the meantime Professor Oak focused on some of his current researches, when a particular person decided to pay him a visit.

"Professor, there's a lady out there who wants to see you. She said she is a researcher from some scientific research base..." Tracey said.

Professor Oak raised an eyebrow. Normally the people who visit him were the other professors, trainers or Delia. He thought of the possibility of who it might be as he proceeded to the lobby. However he knew the answer right away as he saw that it was a stranger he never met before sitting at the sofa.

The stranger stood up immediately as Professor Oak approached.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you, Professor Oak. But I'm Mandy, researcher from The Scientific Research Base" said Mandy, shaking Professor Oak's hand, "here's my name card."

Professor Oak accepted the card and took a quick scan through. He knew most of the professors and researchers, yet this lady standing in front of him was unfamiliar to him.

As if Mandy read his mind, she quickly explained, "I'm their new recruit team member, Professor. I'm sure you've heard of The Scientific Research Base."

"Yes yes, of course I did. You guys are the ones researching about all sorts of miscellaneous field studies of the pokémon."

"Yes and this will be my first research that I have to handle myself."

"Well I see," Professor Oak stuffed the card into his pocket. He was still a little suspicious of why such a small research base who sent someone to consult him. "So may I know how I can help you?"

"You see, Professor. My research project is about…" Professor Oak listened carefully to Mandy, who seemed professional and sincere throughout the consultation.

He slowly let his guts down, and decided to help her further with her research. At a hidden corner, a small pokémon stared at them, sensing danger in the air.

"Bulba… Bulbasaur…"

* Lacunosa City*

"Ohh, this is the best feeling ever!" Dawn said, hugging her shopping bags. Piplup walked beside her, carrying a smaller bag.

"I know! It's a pity they didn't have the right size of the shirt I wanted…" May said, carrying a few shopping bags too.

"Erm guys, we should go on to Undella Town soon, before the evening approaches." Brock suggested.

"GREAT! LET'S GO!" Ash, not wanting to wait for the two girls' replies, dashed off at great speed. Pikachu and Max raced after him. Brock, after some mental debating, proceeded following quickly behind as well.

"Guys… always in a hurry…" May chuckled

"Well, that's Ash. I mean, after all the words 'dash' and 'rash' do have his name in it."

"Oh yeah, you're right!"

"…but that's what makes him this way."

"Huh, what are you saying?"

"I mean… hmmm… he's just… kinda adorable like that." Dawn said, blushing at the thought of her crush.

Unfortunately May noticed it, and she wasn't really happy about it. Of course it was fine to know about Dawn's crush, but it was heart piercing to find out that she liked the same person May herself do.

'_This... is going to be bad… Gosh Ash, why must you be so lovable…?'_

"May? Are you alright?"

"Yeah? I'm just wondering… you like Ash?" May said, stating her last sentence instead of asking.

"A… Just a little, no biggie. I mean, it's not like I'm really after him or something" Dawn lied. To her relief, May gave her a small smile.

'_Should I ask? Oh well, it's quite clear she holds the same feeling as me too… no point messing things up.'_ Dawn continued walking beside May. She knew they were both somewhat thinking about the same thing.


	13. Lyra's Here

**Chapter 13**

*Undella Town*

"Pika!"

"Piplup!"

The pokémons cheered as the boat arrived at Undella Town. The beach was really beautiful and as expected, packed with lots of tourists.

"COOL! The beach!"

"Wait up Max, we should check in to the pokémon center and put down our stuffs first." Brock said

"Oh alright…"

The trio walked towards the pokémon center when Ash noticed someone familiar.

"Hey, isn't that Lyra?"

"Yeah you're right. Lyra! Over here!" Dawn waved happily to get their friend's attention.

Lyra spun around, quickly spotting the trio. She waved back and ran towards them.

"Hey Dane, Ash and Brock! How are you guys?"

"Haha we're just fine, how about you Lyra? It's so nice seeing you again!" Dawn moved forward giving her friend a hug. Meanwhile May and Max stood by the side awkwardly.

"Hi Lyra!" Brock greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked

"Oh, I am here with my family," she pointed towards a few people ahead of them, "you see my dad thought that I'm spending lesser time with them because I'm always travelling around, so he decided to bring us here today."

'_Sounds like my mum.' _Ash smiled at the thought of his mother, _'maybe next time I should go somewhere with her instead.'_

"By the way, this is May and Max." Dawn pointed to May and Max, who were behind her.

"Oh hi! I'm Lyra."

"Hi, you must be a good friend of Dawn's." May said

"Wow, how do you know that?

"Well, it's pretty obvious, you two looked really close."

"Yup, despite her often mispronouncing my name…"

"Come on! Oh well, I think Dane sounds nicer anyway!" Lyra said cheerfully. Dawn sweat dropped, but took in no offence.

"Where is Khoury by the way?" Brock asked, suddenly realizing the absence of a friend.

"Oh, we parted ways as we both decided to go back home. Maybe we'll travel again, I'm not so sure…" Lyra said thoughtfully.

"Pip-piplup!"

"Pikachu!"

"Haha! Hey Pikachu don't go too far into the water!"

"Pika!"

"Come on guys, let's go to the pokémon center so that we can get back here quickly!" Ash said. The others laughed and joined him.

"We'll see you later Lyra!" Brock waved to her

"Okay! I'll still be here!"

*Professor Oak's Laboratory*

"Bulbasaur!"

"Okay so next we'll- just a minute Bulbasaur – we'll work on this…"

Bulbasaur frowned as Professor Oak continued talking to Mandy. He knew something was up the moment Mandy stepped into the lobby earlier on. He needed to let Professor Oak know.

"Okay, give me a moment Mandy, I'll go get my documents."

Professor Oak walked away to go up to the study room. Without Mandy noticing, he motioned to Bulbasaur for him to follow. Bulbasaur is a smart pokémon, Professor Oak knew something must be wrong if he calls for his attention like that.

"So what's the matter, Bulbasaur?" Professor Oak asked once he closed the study room's door.

"Bulba! Bulb-bulb…" Bulbasaur slowly tried to 'explain' to Professor Oak what he sensed about Mandy.

"I see… I see. I guess I better take precaution towards her, you'll help me right, Bulbasaur?"

"Bulba!"

"Professor, do you need help?"

Professor Oak quickly got the documents he needed and motioned Bulbasaur to hide. He opened the door to find Mandy right outside.

"Nope I'm fine, just misplaced my documents that's all! Alright, so as we were saying…"

As she listened on, Mandy thought she saw something small at a corner. But she dismissed it as soon as she thought so, thinking it might be just her imagination.

*Undella Town*

"Haha! Ash, stop! Haha!"

May watched jealously as Ash and Dawn splashed around in the ocean. She looked away, not wanting to feel even worse. The cold wind blew against her skin as she shivered in her swim suit. Sitting beside her was Lyra, who didn't intend to get wet. Once in a while they chatted a little, but it was still rather awkward between them.

'_I should have gone to get snacks with Brock and Max.' _May thought.

Apparently Dawn had enough fun, and walked towards them to join in.

"Aww! You two are just a perfect match!" Lyra said.

"What perfect match?" Dawn asked innocently.

"Well, you know what I mean! I've told you about this before." Lyra eyed Ash and winked at Dawn, who immediately blushed.

"N-no!" Dawn managed to stutter out, as she blushed and waved her hands frantically before her.

"Oh Dane, you know I'll always be able to help you out! You don't have to worry."

"No! No no no! I'm fine REALLY! You don't have to do that!"

By then May tuned out completely and looked around. She noticed that Ash had sat down near the water to watch the pokémons play. She stood up and went to join him.

"Someone being so lonely huh? That's so unlikely for THE Ash Ketchum." She teased.

"Huh?" as usual Ash looked at her with the innocent look.

"Oh never mind… Why don't you go play with the pokémons?"

"Nahh, it is fun watching them as well."

"…Did you hear what Lyra said earlier on?" May asked, though she thought this conversation wouldn't get anywhere, considering Ash's oblivious character. But to her surprise, Ash knew what she meant.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, erm, nothing…" May looked back to the pokémons. She didn't expect his answer at all.

"You're weird…" Ash said with a blank look.

"Excuse me, what exactly do you mean?"

"Haha! You asked me if I heard what she said, and then there's nothing you wanna talk about after that. That's just so weird!"

"Very funny…"

"Yeah, why- … not?" Ash finished his sentence uncertainly.

May turned and found him looking at something far away. She looked to his direction, and saw the person that she loathed. She was about to tell Ash, but Dawn beat her to it.

"Guys! Isn't that… Hunter J?"


	14. Mandy as a Spy

**Chapter 14**

*Undella Town*

"Guys! Isn't that… Hunter J?!" Dawn exclaimed

Hunter J was spotted at a distance away from them. May noticed that Ash's facial expression turned serious.

"Who is she?" Lyra asked

"She's always trying to steal pokémons and sell them away just to make money! We've got to stop her!" Dawn said furiously, as she recalled the horrible times she had with Hunter J along with Ash and Brock.

'_She's probably here for me… I guess it's best that I make this the last time I'll have to meet her.'_ Ash thought. He stood up, not noticing May watching him, and went to Pikachu.

"Hey buddy, you know what to do."

"Pika!" Pikachu ran off straight away, with a confused Piplup chasing after him.

"Oh no! She IS stealing a trainer's pokémon!" Lyra said.

"Come on, let's go stop her!" Ash said. Without waiting for the others he dashed off towards Hunter J.

"WHAT?! Why must we?!" Lyra stood rooted to the spot. She wasn't used to dealing with dangerous adventures like this. May ran right past her and followed Ash.

"No need to worry! Ash and I have dealt with situations like this before, we know what to do." Dawn assured Lyra and pulled her along.

"But-But I-WAIT! SLOW DOWN DANE!"

*Professor Oak's Laboratory*

"Now where did I leave it…?"

"Professor, is there anything wrong?"

"Oh, nothing Mandy, I'm just looking for my book…"

"Maybe it's upstairs, I'll go help you look for it."

"Okay, thank you…" Professor Oak said absentmindedly; still busy searching for his book.

'_Now's my chance…'_ Mandy thought. She moved quickly upstairs, just to find a Bulbasaur standing right at the top of the stairs.

"Bulba…" Bulbasaur mumbled, as he prepared himself to fight off the woman.

"Oh, hello Bulbasaur. I'm Mandy; it's nice to meet you!" Mandy said, reaching out her hand to pet him. Bulbasaur simply turned away and avoided her hand.

"Erm… well, I'll just go help Professor Oak find his book, okay?"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur swiftly blocked her from reaching the top of the stairs.

"Now… why won't you let me go?"

Bulbasaur stood his ground steadily, ignoring her questions.

At this point Mandy was getting impatience. _'Just when I got this chance to come up here alone… wait a minute…' _Mandy froze as she recalled the incidents earlier before. _'So it WAS this Bulbasaur that was hiding at a corner and also all along trying to get Oak's attention...'_

Bulbasaur watched Mandy intently. By now it was clear that she was up to no good, however he had to act fast before Mandy snap out of her thoughts. _'What would Ash expect me to do if he was here?'_

"Bulbaaa!" Without hesitating, Bulbasaur used his vines to lift Mandy and got her down to the foot of the stairs.

"What the-! Why did you do that for?" Mandy demanded angrily. She moved her hand to her waist and pulled out a device-

"What's going on?"

Mandy quickly placed her device back.

"Nothing serious, I was going upstairs to help Professor find his book, but this bulbasaur won't let me up." She explained as Tracey helped her up.

"Oh I see…" Tracey climbed up the stairs towards Bulbasaur, "Is there something wrong, Bulbasaur?"

'_Is there something wrong? Sounds like this pokémon is their guard dog or something… Well, no wonder he's been acting so strangely.'_

"Look, I'll just go to the study room to find the book. There's nothing else I would do." Mandy said, sounding like she was offended.

"There's no need to, Mandy. I've got the book." Professor Oak said, appearing from behind Mandy

"What? Oh…okay."

"You seemed rather disappointed, what's the matter?" Professor Oak asked. Unlike his usual smile, he had a frown on his face

"N-nothing. Why did you ask, Professor?"

"Well, I was hoping you could explain what's with this device you have here." Professor Oak said, showing the device Mandy initially wanted to use on Bulbasaur.

"Huh?!" Mandy quickly felt for her waist, just to find nothing there.

"That's…that's just a device that we use back at The Scientific Research Base. I forgotten all about it and brought it along with me. It's nothing much…" Mandy said. She reached for her device from Professor Oak, but he pulled his hand back just in time.

"Well then maybe you could explain why you almost wanted to use it." Tracey said skeptically.

"What… What's going on? Is there some sort of misunderstanding?" Mandy asked worryingly.

"Yes and actually we can discuss this back at the police station." Officer Jenny said, appearing from out of nowhere.

"What?! No way!"

"Mandy, Officer Jenny here helped us did a quick scan. Apparently the Scientific Research Base doesn't recognize you as their team member…"

"And all along Bulbasaur had sensed danger from you." Tracey explained.

"But…arggh WHATEVER!" Mandy said. In a flash, she grabbed the device and threw it on the floor. It exploded and huge smoke poured out rapidly.

"ARHHH!" Professor Oak, Tracey and Officer Jenny struggled to keep their breath as the smoke filled the whole place. Mandy took this chance to wear her mask and ran upstairs. She went in the study room and locked the door behind her.

'_Now to work!'_ Mandy searched through the shelves quickly.

"OPEN UP!"

"SURRENDER YOURSELF!"

'_Screw you… Darn, how can there be no information at all!'_

"I DEMAND YOU TO OPEN THIS DOOR AT ONCE!"

The repeating banging on the door increased Mandy's fear. She frantically scanned the room, until she spotted a window.

'_SCREW THIS! I'm out of here!' _She ran towards the window and pulled out yet another device. She opened the window and attached the device to the window frame. By the time Professor Oak and the rest barged in the room Mandy already climbed her way down.

"Ha! Try and catch me!" she yelled as they looked down the window, and ran towards the gates

"Well, not so fast!" Tracey yelled back.

Mandy turned back in front to find her way blocked by a few pokémons.

"Oh crap!" she pulled out another device and proceeded to throw it, but her hand was stopped midair.


	15. Aid from Team Rocket

**Chapter 15**

*Undella Town*

"STOP! Give me back my Mudkip!" the desperate trainer chased after Hunter J, who simple ignored him. However she made sure her Salamence wasn't flying too fast for her real target to catch up.

"Ash, wait! We can't just dash forward! We need a plan!" May said, doubting that they would be able to stop her.

"I've got a plan already; let's just catch up with her first!"

"Wait guys! Did you see Piplup and Pikachu?!" asked Dawn. She was worried that Hunter J might capture them as well.

"I think… I saw them running off somewhere." Lyra, who was almost out of breath from running, answered her.

The trio finally caught up with the trainer, who was still chasing after Hunter J. All of a sudden, Hunter J stopped and turned around to face them. May and Dawn both grabbed their pokeballs tightly, ready to put up a fight. But much to their surprise, Ash spoke up even before Hunter J said anything.

"Look, it's obvious you only want me, so why not leave the trainer alone?

Dawn, who didn't know what happened before, was bewildered by his comment. "Ash, what are you talking about?"

Hunter J simply smirked at him, "Well, you're smarter than I thought." After having said so, she threw the pokeball back to the trainer, who caught it and hurried far away.

"Hunter J, why don't you just give it up already?" May said

"I suggest you stay out of this, young lady. Have you forgotten your horrible experience the last time you interfered?"

"I won't! Ash is my friend; I won't let you get to him so easily, even if it means to risk my life!"

Ash could only watch and listen to what May said, and deep down he was really touched. Even in a situation like this, he couldn't help but recalled back on how May took the blow from the cannon for him. _'Does that mean that she- whoa wait, what am I thinking about! Okay, let's just hope the Pikachu can make it on time…'_

"Whatever. Don't waste my time. Salamence-"

***POOOOOFFFFF***

Smoke started to spread and cover up the area, after three unknown subjects fell from the sky and landed harshly into the ground. Ash took this chance to motion the others behind some bushes.

"Owww…"

"My aching back… I don't think I can take another blast off like this."

"The next time one of us should be watching the stall while the other two stalk…"

Hunter J frowned at the sight of the three, "You REALLY like to interfere, don't you?! Salamence, dragon pulse!"

"What?!"

"Again?!"

"Well then why are you two just standing there?! RUN!" Meowth exclaimed, but he was too late.

"WAHHHHHH! WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN?!"

"Seriously!" Hunter J cursed her bad luck, as she looked around, half-expecting her target to be gone.

"Darn it! Let's go, Salamence!"

Ash and the others watched quietly from behind the bushes, until she was totally out of sight.

"Phew, that was close…"

Dawn smiled at Lyra's reaction, "Exactly, strangely we should thank Team Rocket."

"I was hoping Officer Jenny would have arrived on time though..." Ash sighed

"Oh Ash, you said you had a plan. So did you actually send Pikachu off to get Officer Jenny?" May asked

"Yeah I did…"

As if on cue, Officer Jenny appeared on her motorbike. She wasn't alone though, as Brock, Max, Pikachu and Piplup hopped off. The group came out from bushes to join them.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms as the two hugged for a while.

"You guys! Are you alright?" Brock asked.

"Yup we are."

"Pip, Piplup!"

"Piplup! You got me so worried!"

"Oh no! Seems like she made it off before I arrive, didn't she?" Officer Jenny said, scanning the area.

"Yes she did. But then… it's obvious that she will come back again, right?" May said, looking at Ash worryingly

"What's going on? Why is Hunter J after Ash so directly this time?" Dawn asked

"Err…" Brock hesitated as he looked at Officer Jenny, "what are you talking about Dawn? Hunter J's only… trying to steal pokémon, that's all. Come on guys, let's go back."

What Officer Jenny didn't notice, was Brock giving Dawn a wink, suggesting that she'll get to know the full story later.

Dawn kept in silence and walked back to the beach with the rest

*Professor Oak's Laboratory*

Mandy turned back in front to find her way blocked by a few pokémons.

"Oh crap!" she pulled out another device and proceeded to throw it, but her hand was stopped midair.

"SNOWW!" Snorunt froze Mandy's hand with his icy wind, preventing her from using her device. At the same time, Bulbasaur and Bayleef grabbed hold of her with their vines.

"LET GO OF ME!" Mandy struggled as Professor Oak and the others approached her.

"You are under arrest!" Officer Jenny declared, securing Mandy's hands with a handcuff.

"I'm not the mastermind! Go look for Hunter J! She hired me to do this! I'm innocent!"

"What are you talking about? Hunter J?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes, she was the one who hired me to come to you, so as to get information on aura."

"That's exactly what Ash told me…"

"Ash? I don't understand Professor, is that the problem you said he was facing?" Tracey asked

Professor Oak sighed, and explained everything to Tracey and Officer Jenny, who were just stunned by the information.

"You're saying a boy can use aura?!"

"And that boy is Ash?!"

"Yes…"

"That's incredible…" Mandy commented unconsciously

"Exactly, so right now you'll bring us to that J." Officer Jenny said, upon realizing the dangerous situation.

"What?! Oh bother…"

"Thanks Officer Jenny! We're counting on you."

"No problem!"


	16. Lyra on Dawn's Side

**Chapter 16**

*Undella Town*

"What?! Ash that's incredible!"

"Not really…"

"…Why are you so pessimistic about it? It's so unlike you…" Dawn commented. Ash only shrugged his shoulders in response.

Ash and co. relaxed at the beach while watching the sunset. Brock explained everything to Dawn, after getting Ash's consent to do so. Apparently they only did so after Lyra went off to meet her family.

"Why are you still so worried? You've already told Professor Oak about it, I'm sure he'll help you." Max said.

"You did?" Brock asked

"Yeah, we did when you went shopping with May."

"Plus you have us, Ash. We'll be by your side all the time." May added, placing her hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Thanks May." Ash said, finally smiling for once.

"I'm back, guys! What did I miss?" Lyra skipped towards the group.

"Nothing, we were just chatting away." Brock said, not wanting Lyra to know too much. After all, she is only just a friend.

"Oh, what about?"

"Er…"

"A-about Max! About how his mind is always about pokémon!"

"What?! What's your problem, sis?!"

"Oh… Okay… Haha!" Lyra laughed awkwardly, as she listened on to the Maple siblings, once again squabbling at each other.

*Somewhere in Undella Town*

"Why are we always the ones flying around like this?!" a certain cat exclaimed

"Beats me! Ask the author!" a certain blue hair guy explained

"My hair! It's a mess now!"

"You know, guys, next time we should spilt the job. The two of you shall stalk, while I'll continue watching whatever stall we're supposed to watch." Meowth said

"Excuse me, but who gives you the order around here?" Jessie said, combing her hair.

"Whichever way, I think Meowth's got a point…"

"Hey! Delibird is here!"

The three watched as Delibird flew towards them from afar. It landed before them and delivered its message.

"So you're saying the boss wants to see us?" Meowth translated.

Delibird nodded and flew off again.

"The boss wants to see us? Maybe it's time to present our report to him!"

"Great! I'm sure he'll be absolutely impressed with us!"

"And guess what he'll say?"

"It's all thanks to Meowth and his friends that we've made such excellent progress! I think it's time to reward them with a promotion." Team Rocket daydreamed on as they travelled back to headquarters.

*Back to the usual trio*

It was soon evening before the group knew it. All of them proceeded back to the pokémon center to rest the night, and Lyra got permission from her parents to stay with them. As some of them went for a wash up, Dawn took this chance to get some time alone at the balcony. It wasn't long until someone interrupted her peace.

"Hey Dane, what' you doing out here alone?"

"Huh? Oh, I just wanted to enjoy the night breeze."

"Really? Well, you were really quiet earlier on when we were having dinner. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, really."

Lyra sighed at her friend. She knew something was up, since Dawn was usually talkative. Piplup stood quietly between them. Dawn noticed Lyra's concern over her, hence decided to speak up.

"Alright… Don't make a big deal out of it okay?"

"Sure, I'll just listen!"

"Okay… Well, you see… every time I want to say something, May seems to beat me to it. I don't think she's done it on purpose, but still…"

"What do you mean? What did you wanted to say?"

"… I don't know how to explain, but-"

"Look, Dane. I'm sorry to interrupt, but maybe you should tell me the whole story, or is it really uncomfortable to talk about?"

Dawn looked at Lyra, who was really sincere about helping her, or at least being a listener.

'_Should I be honest with her?'_

"Well, if you find it uncomfortable, then it's okay, really." Lyra said, not wanting her friend to feel even worse.

"…You're right. Of course I need to tell you the full story, if not, you wouldn't understand."

Dawn took in a deep breath as she began, "I… I kind of… like Ash…"

"I KNEW IT!"

"LYRA!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean it! Dawn, I'm sorry!" Lyra quickly apologized, as she placed her hands over her mouth.

Dawn could only stare angrily at her oh-so-helpful friend.

"I'm sorry!"

"Never mind, forget it…"

"Look, Dawn. I really didn't mean it! You know I get excited easily about this kind of stuff."

"What kind of stuff? It's not like we're together or something, nothing to be excited about." Dawn snapped back, still rather irritated. She was beginning to regret revealing her deepest secret.

"Sorryyy! But what has it got to do with May? Oh wait, you mean she…?"

"I don't know, but I've got a feeling she does…"

"Well, it's obvious to me too. I mean, all those stuffs she said to Ash were rather affectionate."

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry, Dane! It's not like she's his girlfriend! As long as she's not, you still stand a chance!"

"But that's so mean!"

"Come on, you don't want to end up seeing the person you like with someone else, do you? And I don't want to either. I really think you two are a perfect match!"

"Wow, really?"

"Yup, trust me! Or it may be just my opinion. But again, you've gotta at least try and achieve what you want! Isn't that what your beloved one always says~?"

"What?! Okay fine, I've got you. Don't go into the teasing part."

"Ohhhh, come on! You've already admitted it! You LOVE-"

"Shut up Lyra!" Dawn quickly cut her friend off, who had begun laughing. She couldn't help but started chuckling along with her.

Max couldn't stand listening to them anymore. He walked off quietly, back to the guys' room.


	17. Double Trouble

**Chapter 17**

*Team Rocket's Headquarters*

"Hmm, seems like he doesn't do anything with aura, which is good for us, of course." Giovanni said.

Team Rocket had made it back to Headquarters, and reported every single event involving Ash and his friends.

"We've gotten as close as we can, sir. We even managed to end up sitting beside them at one point." Jessie bragged

"What? Did they suspect anything?"

"Of course not, sir. You see, they've gotten so used to us since the past few years that we're pretty much less than a threat to them-"

"No sir! Of course we're still a threat to them," Meowth quickly cut off James, "Considering our persistent pursuit for the twerp's-I mean the boy's Pikachu. However they would never suspect anything other than just stealing Pikachu."

"Hmm… This Pikachu… Why have you three been so eager to go after it? I'm sure there are tons of other Pikachu or pokémon out there easier to capture."

"Well you see, sir. We've followed this Pikachu for long, and it's clear to us that it possesses strong power."

"And that is why despite our well-prepared plan and gadgets, we haven't been able to capture it."

"But sir, we can guarantee you that we will be able to get it one day-"

"Enough! You're getting off-track. What I want to know is the relationship between the boy and his Pikachu. Because it seems that this pokémon never goes back into its pokeball."

"Well, they are best friends, sir. The twerp- the boy never leaves Pikachu behind wherever he goes."

"Even when we were finally able to capture it, he would always come after us and foil our plans."

"That's great!"

"Huh? But sir, how is that great?"

"Listen, since you three have such great passion in capturing this Pikachu, I want you to do so this time. This shall be your mission, and you will be aided if you need."

"Yes sir!"

*Undella Town*

After a wonderful morning breakfast, the trio let out their pokémons to play by the beach just outside the pokémon center while they relaxed themselves. Everything was going as usual, except…

"Come on, Nurse Joy! If you're worried about the oily and full-of-fats food in restaurants then I can cook a delicious and healthy dinner just for you! All you have to do is agree to have dinner with me…"

"Max, shouldn't you be doing your job?" Ash asked

"Nahh, give me a break! Why must it always be me?"

"Well, I expected Croagunk to pop out and use poison jab…" Dawn said

"Yeah but Brock left it behind, and Sudowoodo as well. So guess this time no one's stopping Brock, unless…" May said, eyeing Max.

"Like I said, give me a break." Max declared, and proceeded to close his eyes for a nap.

"Hey, it's not about stopping Brock, but I think Nurse Joy's getting annoyed as well." Lyra pointed out, as the trio noticed Nurse Joy beginning to lose her usual smile, yet Brock wouldn't give up.

"Exactly. Ash, do something!" May said

"What? Why do you always call me when it comes to stuff like that?"

"Why not?"

"Whatever, I'm staying put…"

"Hey! You don't want Nurse Joy to kick us out, do you?"

"Okay, fine! Then why don't you go?"

"I'm a girl. I don't have to do things like this!"

"You and your 'girl logic'!"

"What was that supposed to mean?!"

"NOTHING!" Ash snapped back. The others watched as Ash stood up and went to Brock, pulled him by the arm and tossed him into the nearest wall. He then proceeded back to the room, leaving poor Brock wondering why he would suddenly receive such harsh treatment.

"… I think you made him really mad…" Max said

"I think so too…" May watched as Pikachu ran up the stairs to follow his best friend.

Lyra slightly nudged Dawn, signaling that it's her chance.

Dawn hesitated for a while, but stood up anyway, "I'll go talk to him."

Max stared at Lyra, but looked away as soon as she looked back. May didn't say a word, as she was still guilty about upsetting Ash.

'_I should have known he was still troubled about his aura, jeez why must I go and do things like this? When yesterday I told him I'll stay by his side...'_

Ash sat down on his bed, taking a deep breath. He felt extremely guilty for shouting at May like that, but he couldn't control himself. His mind was just so full of Hunter J. _'I can't keep going on like that. If she comes back, my friends will be in trouble as well…'_

"Pikapi…"

"What am I supposed to do, Pikachu?" Ash asked, scratching Pikachu's head. The pokémon didn't even react. As much comfort as it's receiving from his trainer, he couldn't stop worrying for him.

"Ash?"

"Oh, hey Dawn."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I guess so."

Dawn sighed and sat beside him. "Come on, Ash. It's obvious that something's wrong. Why don't you talk to me?"

"I'll be fine, Dawn. Thanks but… I just need some time alone."

"…Okay, come on Pikachu." Dawn said, walking back to the door. Before opening it, she turned back around, "But when you're ready to talk, you can always look for me, okay?"

"Okay." Ash smiled, as Dawn left the room with Pikachu.

As soon as the door closed, Ash lied down on the bed. He shut his eyes and thought about what Professor Oak said. _'Don't worry, Ash. Let me take care of things. Right now just enjoy yourself with your friends, promise?'_

'_Don't worry? How am I supposed to do that? I'm sorry Professor Oak…I just can't keep that promise. Not until Hunter J quits trying to get me.'_

"Ash?"

'_Again? No wait… That voice… it's-'_

Ash felt the mattress sank lower beside him. He kept his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep.

"Ash, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to spoil your mood even further. I should have known you were already upset about your aura."

The comfortable bed made Ash felt sleepy; but he kept awake, though his eyes stayed shut.

"You know, I actually wished that Hunter J would just vanish. If she's gone, we can really have fun again. You wouldn't have to worry."

'_Exactly, I wished that she would just leave us alone.' _Ash thought.

May turned her head to her side, just to find Ash seemly asleep. She decided to keep quiet, and silently thought to herself.

'_And I wish that Dawn wasn't here too…Whoa, hold on, what am I thinking about? Dawn's my friend! I can't treat her like this just because we both like the same guy… Gosh, what do I do now?'_


	18. Jigglypuff

**Chapter 18**

*Undella Town*

"Haha! Come and catch me if you can!"

"Chimchar!"

Pikachu watched as Lyra ran from Chimchar. Like his trainer, Chimchar was far from giving up. He continued chasing after Lyra happily. Pikachu didn't join in since he wanted a rest, so he lied down on the warm sand. He was about to doze off for a nap when he sensed someone beside him.

"Buneary!"

"Pika!"

"Bun-bun-buneary~"

"Pi…Pikachu…" Pikachu sweatdropped as Buneary continued flirting with him. Meanwhile his trainer was also in the same situation, except in a different way.

"Trust me; you look great in whatever kind of clothes you're in." Ash commented

"Erm, yeah… I'm supposed to listen to someone who probably doesn't have any fashion sense." May teased back. Apparently Ash 'woke' up, and both of them came down to join the rest.

"Hey! Drew's clothes don't look very fashionable either." Ash pointed out

"Why did you suddenly bring in Drew?"

"Well, you always compare me with him!"

"Yeah, that's true." May nodded.

"But come on, it's obvious that I'm much better than him."

"Ha! In what way?"

"In every way. And perhaps it's to the extent that you'd definitely choose me over him for a boyfriend." Ash said cheekily, not really aware of what he had just said. At the same time May could feel her cheeks burning up.

"…Ash. Are you… actually flirting with me?"

"Huh? What?"

"Oh, never mind!" May said, turning away to hide her blush.

"Pikapi!"

"Hey Pikachu! Playing chase with Buneary?"

"Pika!" Pikachu shook his head, snuggling into Ash's arm for a nap.

"Buneary…" Buneary looked on disappointedly, before skipping away to play with the others.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar whined as he watched Lyra running into the shallow water.

"Oops, sorry Chimchar! I forgot you can't come in!" Lyra said teasingly

"Jeez, how can a trainer forget something like that?" Max commented. Dawn turned to him for a while, but said nothing. _'Hmm… Is it just me, or does Max seems like he doesn't like Lyra?' _she thought.

"Of course! I have 9 other siblings at home. And since I'm the oldest, I have to take care of all of them when our parents aren't around." Max and Dawn turned towards the familiar voice, just to witness an unusual sight.

"Wow, they must really look up to you then." Nurse Joy said, looking at Brock admiringly.

"Well, haha, they just treat me as their big brother like they're supposed to." Brock said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I think I must be dreaming…" Max commented. Dawn nodded, "Well, what do you know? Sometimes never giving up is a really good quality to have."

"You mean pestering…" Max said. Dawn smiled and stood up. She looked around before heading back to the pokémon center. _'I wonder where Lyra is.'_

And at the meantime…

'_Gosh I'm feeling so uncomfortable, I better adjust my shirt.'_ Lyra thought as she proceeded towards the forest nearby. She found a bush that is big enough and bended down to adjust her shirt.

"Jigglypuff…"

Lyra turned towards the sound, and soon spotted the pink pokémon. It sat on the ground, holding on to something that looked like a marker. Lyra went closer and noticed its unhappy state. But before she could take another step, the pokémon's eyes flicked and starred at her.

**[Author's Note: I know it's weird to have a Jigglypuff in the Unova region, but oh well…XD]**

*Professor Oak's Laboratory*

"Have you told Mrs. Ketchum about what's going on?" Tracey asked

"Hmm, I was thinking it wouldn't be necessary. After all now that we have Officer Jenny personally in charge of this case, we don't have to worry anymore. But since you suggested… perhaps we could ask Ash's for his opinion first."

"But why ask him?"

"Well, she's his mother. This may be something he might want to talk to her himself, without us, outsiders, involved."

"I think you're right, Professor."

"You think so too? Okay, I'll give Ash a call then."

*Undella Town*

"Jigglypuff!"

"Haha come on, play with us!" Lyra said, leading the pokémon over to the group.

May's eyes immediately widened, "Whoa! Why did you bring Jigglypuff here?!"

"Huh, why not? It seemed so lonely just now when I found it in the forest, so I brought him along to join us. What's wrong with that?"

"Yeah but it'll just-"

"Jiiigggglyyyyy paffffff~"

Everyone began to feel tired, as their eyelids threaten to meet anytime soon, "Oh boy… Not this again…" slowly, one by one, they fell to the ground, sleeping soundly.


	19. Max & Lyra Fight

**Chapter 19**

*Undella Town*

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"

"GAHHHHHHHH MY EARS!"

"Girls, calm down!"

The trio have apparently woke up and found their faces full of drawings. One would wonder how Jigglypuff knew how to draw so many things, but at the meantime…

"Look what you've done, Lyra!" May said.

"What the-! How am I supposed to know Jigglypuff would do this? It isn't my fault!"

"Yeah but you're the one who brought it here…" May muttered, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"So?! I didn't know!" Lyra exclaimed

"Erm, girls-"

"Fine, but you don't have to raise your voice at me!" May shouted back.

"Oh geez…" Brock rubbed his temper while Nurse Joy looked at the girls worryingly. Ash simply stood back and watches the scene unfold, not daring to interrupt.

"And what's wrong with that?! Is it my fault again?!" Lyra retorted

"I didn't mean it that way, you were being too sensitive!"

"Oh and now it's my fault for being sensitive?!"

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing! You're the one who's wrong, you idiot!"

"Hey don't scold my sis!" Max stepped in between May and Lyra.

"And what's your business to barge in?!"

"I don't allow you to talk to my sis like that!" Max said.

"Fine! Then what about you? You're younger than me yet you talk to me like that!"

"Don't talk about me! You were the one being rude first!"

"Oh wow, now it's 2 against 1! And you didn't like me at the first place at all, do you?"

"Nope, not at all!" Max said proudly

"Well, I don't either!"

The two continued to stare hard at each other as they have nothing else to argue about.

Pikachu and Piplup looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"PIKACHUUUUU!"

"PIPPPLUPPPPPP!"

"AHHHHHHH!" the two victims screamed in pain before dropping to the floor, totally dazed by what happened. Ash and Dawn couldn't help but chuckled at their pokémon's action.

"Lyra, are you okay-"

"Hmph!" Lyra ignored Dawn and walked off.

"Max, that wasn't very nice…" Brock said.

"What?! I was helping my sis!" May smiled, and put her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"I know, it's really very nice of you to do that, but you shouldn't shout at someone who's older than you too." Brock explained

"Okay, I'm sorry. But she was the one being so unreasonable."

"But why didn't you like Lyra at the first place? What's wrong between you and her?" Ash asked

Max was about to answer him, but he shut his mouth in time, not wanting to make things worse.

"I just… don't really like her."

"But why not? She's not that bad of a person." Ash stated. Max eyed May, who simply looked back in confusion.

"Erm, maybe I should leave now…" Nurse Joy said. Immediately Brock followed her, insisting on companying her back. May watched the two walk off, and then looked back to her brother, waiting for his answer. However much to her disbelief, Max turned to Dawn instead.

"I overheard what you guys said last night."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Hey… What's going on?" Ash asked

"You know what, Max, you and I need a talk, come on." Brock appeared from nowhere and dragged the boy with him without waiting for his consent.

"Huh I thought you were with Nurse Joy? Whoa wait, not so fast!"

"May, can I talk to you?"

"Er, sure Dawn…" May followed the bluenette and towards the forest, leaving Ash standing alone since Pikachu and Piplup followed them too.

"Why is everyone acting so strangely?" Ash thought out loud, obviously not amused at being ignored by everyone else.

"Max, what's going on?"

Max kept quiet, as he didn't know how to explain. Brock decided to prompt him further, "Did you have a fight with Lyra before or what?"

"No… I just don't like her."

"But how can you not like someone for no reason at all? Something must have happened, tell me about it. Maybe I can help?"

"…I overheard her talking to Dawn…"

"Then?"

"…You know my sis likes Ash right?"

"Yeah? But what has that got to do with- Oh…"

Max sighed and explained everything he heard last night, as Brock began to understand the boy's feeling.

"I understand that you support your sister. But for this kinda of thing, we can't really do anything you know. We have to let it flow naturally."

"Okay, but what about Lyra?"

"Well, she's only supporting her friend, that's all. There's nothing wrong with that, even if it's something that we don't like."

"Yeah… wait, you don't like it either?"

"Err, well, don't forget, Ash has feelings for May as well."

"Oh yeah! Great we're ahead of them!"

"Seriously Max, who teach you all these?!"

"Brock! Max! Guys HELP!"

"May, Dawn, what happened? Calm down!" Brock said as the two girls came running towards their direction.

"Brock! Team Rocket-" May paused as she catches her breath

"They got Pikachu!" Dawn helped her finish.

"WHAT?!"


	20. Pikachu Captured

**Chapter 20**

*Undella Town*

"WHAT?!"

Everyone turned and saw Ash rushing towards them upon hearing what the girls said.

"Where are they now?!"

"They took off! We were just talking then all of a sudden this mechanical hand came down and grabbed Pikachu! We-" Dawn explained, but was interrupted half way.

"Why didn't you stop them?!" Ash asked frantically

"We tried to, Ash! We-we just couldn't! They were really fast; before we could react their airship just disappeared!" May said

"What do you mean disappeared? How could it have just disappear?!"

"I don't know it just did it!"

"Then-"

"Ash, calm down!" Brock said.

"How do you expect me to calm down?!"

"This has happened before! Don't worry we can get Pikachu back, just CALM DOWN!" Brock said, holding on to Ash by his shoulder and shaking him slightly. But the latter simply pushed him away.

"Ash, we're really sorry!" May said, totally disappointed that she couldn't save Pikachu. Ash didn't even respond to her. He just stood there with his hands on his waist as he starred at the ground.

"Come on guys, we should start looking for them!" Max said

"Wait, we need a plan! I suggest we let our flying pokémon to search from air while we search around the place." Brock said.

"Okay!" the others agreed in unison

"I think there's not a need to…"

"Ash, what are you talking about?" Dawn asked with bewilderment. Ash didn't say a word. He looked anywhere except the concerned faces of his friends. He swallowed back his tears and took in a deep breath as he tries to explain himself.

"I'm just…thinking that it might not be Team Rocket who got Pikachu."

"Then who do you think it is?" Dawn asked softly.

"It might be Hunter J…" Ash said, trying to control his tears from falling. _'How could I have neglected that?!'_

"But why would you think it's Hunter J?" asked Max.

"Who else's airship would just vanish into thin air like that…?" Ash barely whispered out his answer.

"I think we should just wait." Ash suggested, after a long pause of silence, "I'm sure she'll come back again, since it's not Pikachu she wants."

"We should inform Officer Jenny about this." Brock offered

"Okay…"

*Certain airship*

"Pika! Pikachuuuuuu! Pika!"

"Shut it you!" Giovanni shouted at the yellow mouse pokémon, who tried and tried to escape from the container. Despite the electric efforts, the container showed no sign of breakage at all.

"Tell me again, Giovanni, how would this pathetic Pikachu help us in any way of getting the boy?" Hunter J asked, as Pikachu glared at her, with electric sparking at his cheeks.

"According to these fellow members," Giovanni pointed to the usual Team Rocket trio, "the boy never gives up on his pokémon. And since this Pikachu is closest to him, we may as well use him to bait for the boy."

"Good. I guess all we have to do is to wait for the boy to come to us now instead."

"That's right. And then, I shall proceed with my plan…"

"And eliminate the boy."

"Excuse me?"

"The boy would be useless once you retrieve aura power from him. Why would there be a need to keep him?"

"That's true."

"Well then if you excuse me, I shall proceed on to get him." Hunter J said, proceeding back to her airship. The Team Rocket trio gulped as she walked past them.

"You three, good information you've provided, now get out and wait for other instructions." Giovanni said, waving them off.

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!" Pikachu watched as they walked off. He glared back at Giovanni, who simply looked at his documents and smirked. Pikachu could only sit in the container, since he had lost all energy trying to break free.

'_Pikapi…'_

*Outside the airship*

"Did you hear what J said?" Jessie whispered, since there were still some guards around.

"Yes, she wants to eliminate the twerp. And her eliminate means…" Meowth said.

"Kill! Murder! She wants murder the twerp! However annoying the twerp maybe, I don't think he deserves to die!" James exclaimed. Meowth quickly slapped his mouth shut with his paws, "Shut it James! Wait till we get further from this place!"

Jessie looked around. Team Rocket's airship is still behind them, but Hunter J's one is nowhere to be found.

"What do we do? I don't think I can take it! It is cruel to kill someone when they've done nothing wrong!" James continued once Meowth let go of him.

"What do you think we can do? It's already good enough that we've finally got a recognition from the boss, are you going to spoil it?!" Jessie said.

"Of course I won't want to spoil it. But, I don't think I have the heart to see an innocent boy die either." Meowth said, shedding a tear.

"Well, me too… But like I said, it's not like we can do anything. Even if we rebel, we'll just get kick out..." Jessie said sadly.

"Is rebel really all we can do?" James thought out loud, as the trio walked on in silence.


	21. Abducted

**Chapter 21**

*Undella Town*

"We should inform Officer Jenny about this." Brock offered

"Okay…"

The trio walked in the direction to the police station. None of them dare to speak, since they didn't know what to say to console Ash. And the fact that this time Hunter J was the one having captured Pikachu.

"Isn't that Hunter J's airship?" Max pointed out. The trio looked up and indeed the airship flew past above them.

"HEY! Come back!" Ash yelled, rushing off to catch up with it.

"ASH, WAIT!" the other shouted, trying to catch up with him. As they run, they noticed the airship moving lower and lower towards the ground and slowing down at the same time.

"Stop, Hunter J!" Ash yelled again as the trio chased after the airship.

"My pleasure!" Hunter J smirked, as the airship landed on to the ground. Henchmen came running out from the airship with weapons and pokeballs ready in their hands.

"Get in."

"No way, Ash this is way too dangerous!" May said, knowing exactly what Hunter J has in mind.

"I need to save Pikachu." Ash said firmly. He knew very well that Hunter J knew his weakness: Pikachu, and all of his friends. He would do anything to ensure their safety, even if he had to put himself in danger.

"Ash, listen. If we go in there, she's gonna have the power to hurt you and there's no way we can escape." Brock said

"I know…"

"Get them!" Hunter J commanded, as henchmen came running towards them.

"Forrest, explosion!" Brock said, tossing Forrest's pokeball into the air. But before Forrest could even make a move, a net came and grabbed it.

"Forrest!" Brock yelled. One henchman pulled the net in and took Forrest back into the airship.

"It's a trick; they are trying to get all our pokémons to lure us in!" May said, placing back her pokeball that she initially wanted to bring out.

"That's smart of you my dear. Since now you are no match against us, why not join us?" Hunter J sneered.

"No way! Are you crazy?! We are not 5 years old kids you know!"

"You're all about 16, I know. That still means you are powerless now. GET THEM!"

Before the trio could react, henchmen came forward from all directions to grab them.

"Pip piplupppp!"

"Piplup, don't! Quick, return!" Dawn cried as she returned Piplup into his pokeball before he got caught in a net.

"Ahh! Go away!" Max screamed, trying to get out of the henchmen's strong grip.

"Hey, what do you want?!" Ash yelled as two henchmen grabbed onto him.

"Stop! Let go of him!" Brock exclaimed. He ran straight towards Ash, who was no match to the two strong and muscular henchmen. He was about to reach them when out of nowhere someone appeared in front of him and he felt a sharp pain in his cheek. The henchmen who punched him remained rooted on the spot, ready to attack him if he were to make any move.

"Let's move!" Hunter J ordered. She made a signal towards a henchman, who went up to Ash and hit him right at the back of his neck.

"LET GO OF M-" Ash lost his conscious immediately after feeling the impact. His body fell limply onto the henchman, who easily carried him away.

"No! STOP!" May struggled and used all her energy to push herself up. However she could barely even stand up, as the henchmen disappeared with Ash into the airship.

"ASH!" May screamed her lungs out, feeling helpless and useless, before darkness took over her.

*Pallet Town*

***CLAAANNKKKK***

"Oh dear!"

Mr. Mime quickly appeared with a broom and started sweeping the broken pieces of a plate up.

"Thank you Mr. Mime!" Delia said. Mr. Mime smiled to her, before proceeding back to sweeping.

"Delia, are you alright?" Professor Oak asked as he came into the kitchen.

"I'm fine, Samuel, thank you. I just got a bit worried…"

"Worried? What about? If you don't mind me asking."

"About Ash… I don't know. I just got this feeling, as if something bad happened to him…"

"Really?"

"Yes, and this has happened before."

"What? You mean sometimes you feel like that, and turns out something bad really happened?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes… Remember that time he came back telling us about how Hunter J threw him off her airship in midair, but fortunately Kellyn saved him? I remember feeling really bad on that same day at the same time as well!"

"Oh dear!" Professor Oak said, rubbing his temples.

"What is it?" Delia asked.

"…To be honest, Delia, I came here today, because I needed to tell you something important."

"What?! Did something really happen to Ash?" Delia exclaimed.

"I don't know, but right now, let's head to find Officer Jenny. I'll tell you on the way."

"Okay!" Delia said, following Professor Oak out.

*In a certain airship*

'_ASH!' _The faint voice ringed in his head as he slowly gained his consciousness. He opened his eyes, wondering where he was. Almost immediately he felt the sharp pain at the back of his neck, reminding him that all that had happened wasn't a dream. Despite the pain he turned his head around, feeling a soft pillow under his head. It was then he realized he was in a room, on a bed.

'_I must be in Hunter J's airship…' _Ash thought. He pushed himself up and looked around the room. There is a table and chair near the bed, and near the end of the bed is a door.

'_Definitely locked.'_ Ash stood up and walked towards the door. He twisted the doorknob, and as expected it didn't even budge.

'_I wonder what happened to the others. I hope they aren't stuck here like me… What have I gotten myself into now?' _Ash sighed, as the door suddenly opened.


	22. In the Hands of Evil

**Chapter 22**

*Hunter J's Airship*

"Where's Ash? What have you done to him?" May asked, since all of them except Ash were locked behind bars. Brock examined the bars, wondering if one of their smaller pokémons can squeeze through.

"Hey, don't ignore us!" May said. The henchmen simply continued on with their work.

"What are we gonna do now? We have to save Ash and get out of here!" Max asked anxiously.

"Discussing for a plan? You really think my henchmen are deaf, aren't you?" Hunter J leered, while the henchmen started laughing.

"Is everything ready?" a rather familiar voice asked.

"No sir, I still have to calculate the energy needed for consumption-"

"Whatever! Get it done by today!"

"Isn't that Giovanni?" Brock whispered to the rest of the group.

"Who's Giovanni?" May asked.

"He's the head of Team Rocket." Brock explained.

"But what is he doing here?" Max asked.

"Who knows? But I have a really bad feeling about this…" May said.

"Yeah, hope Ash is okay…" Brsock said.

"Want to know where your friends are? I'll tell you," Giovanni mocked, "Your friend, Ash Ketchum, as you all knew already, has the ability to use aura. So put it in the simple way, I want it, and I'll get it from him."

"You can't just do that! There's no way Ash will let you!" May snapped back. She doesn't know what to do. Normally in this type of situation, Ash would be the one with ideas of how to escape. But now, he's in trouble himself.

Giovanni laughed evilly to himself, "Trust me, there's no need to negotiate. See that machine there? All I have to do is just place him there, and it will get me what I want." The trio looked towards the machine Giovanni pointed to. It was connected to a chair, with wires attached to it.

"And as for you all, don't worry, meals will be provided. You won't be killed, until I get the boy's aura." And with that, Giovanni left, leaving the henchmen to watch the place.

"There must be a way we can get out of here." Dawn whispered. Since the henchmen were a distance from them, it's still possible to talk without them knowing.

"I know, I've been looking at the bars. Maybe we can't break it, but I think Piplup might be able to squeeze through it without letting the guards know." Brock said.

"But the guards can still see Piplup!" Max said.

"Yeah, we have to somehow distract them," Brock said. He looked up and noticed May walking around the little space they are trapped in. "May, what are you doing?"

May checked the whole place, before returning to the trio, "I was just wondering if there may be a vent around here. But I guess not."

Max sighed. "Oh great, and how do we even distract the guards? There's so many of them!"

"Shh! Lower down your voice Max!" Brock quickly said. Fortunately the henchmen couldn't hear them. "I don't know yet, but we must try…"

*At another part of the airship*

The door opened, as Ash quickly stepped back. He reached towards his belt, only to find that his pokeballs had been taken away.

"So, enjoying yourself while you still can? You should be happy that you get to stay here instead of behind bars with your friends."

"Hunter J! Let my friends go!"

Hunter J merely smirked, "Such a kid…"

Ash clutched his fists, controlling himself from punching the woman in the face. "What do you want?"

"Now that's a proper question. Listen kid. You should be lucky that you're alive now. If you hadn't have aura, I would have make sure you're dead now."

Ash gulped as Hunter J closed the door behind her. He stepped back backwards slowly, but soon come in contact with the wall. Hunter J took out a pokeball, and released Ariados.

"String shot!" The spider pokémon directed the string shot towards Ash, tying him up. Ash struggled to get free, as Hunter J grabbed him by the neck. "I may not be able to kill you yet, but I still can hurt you."

Hunter J pushed Ash down towards the floor, as Ariados made its way towards him. Ash watched helplessly as the pokémon came closer.

'_No… Don't…'_

Ariados blinked his eyes, but continued on. Hunter J smirked as she watches on. It was pleasing to see her arch enemy finally within her clutches.

"AHHHHH!" Ash screamed in pain as Ariados used Fury Swipes on him. A tear ran down his cheeks as he felt the pain stinging at his neck. Ask looked back at Ariados pleadingly.

'_Please… Don't hurt me… I don't deserve this…'_

This time Ariados hesitated.

"Ariados, continue."

'_No, please, don't. I didn't do anything wrong. I've never even hurt a pokémon before…'_

"Ariasdos, what are you doing? Use Fury Swipes again!" Hunter J ordered. To her surprise, her pokemon shook his head. It crawled away from Ash, as if it was guilty that it has hurt him. Ash was shocked as well.

'_You can…hear me?' _Ash asked Ariados, through his mind. The pokémon nodded, though it went unnoticed to Hunter J.

"What is wrong with you?!" Hunter J scolded. But before she could command again, the door to the room opened.

"Hunter J." Giovanni stepped in.

"Don't worry I'm not killing him. I just wanted him to feel a little pain." Hunter J snapped back, annoyed to be interrupted.

"Fine. Just to let you know, the experiment will be starting soon."

"Good. Because I can't wait till I get full control over this brat."

Ash stared weakly at Hunter J, who returned Ariados into its pokeball and proceeded outside. There was a click as the henchmen outside locked the door.

Ash sighed and rested against the wall, with his hands still tied up.

'_I wonder… if I really can communicate through my mind… I didn't know I could use aura to do that…'_

**[Author's note: It's not possible according to anime, but I still added the 'communication using aura' thing]**


	23. Escaping Plans

**Chapter 23**

*Another part of airship*

"PIKACHUUUU!"

"PIKA!"

"PIKACHUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu tried and tried to break free from the container he was in, but to no avail.

"Pikapi…" Pikachu sighed sadly. He kept having a bad feeling, that something terrible will happen to Ash, but there's no way he could get to him to ensure his safety.

'_If it's Ash, he'll do anything to save me, even if it is a crazy idea. Crazy idea… Can't I just think of one?! Come on… There's got to be a way to break free from this thing! I can't give up!'_

Pikachu was about to use another attack, when the container opened up. _'What? It can't be… I must be dreaming! No wait…'_

"Hurry up, you two! I can't want to get caught!"

"Trust me Jessie, I don't want to get caught as much as you do!"

"Stop arguing Meowth, hurry figure out how to crack into this thing!"

'_What…are these three doing? Hmm, they must be trying to steal pokémon, and accidentally set me free. Oh who cares, time to save Ash!' _Pikachu quickly sneaked towards the door which was left open.

"I can't figure it out!" James wailed.

Jessie pushed him aside and started clicking away, "Oh please! I've seen him watch people through different camera angles before. There's got to be a way to hack into it!"

Meowth sighed and rested his paws on the screen, "Oh jeez, technology these days… Hey-"

Meowth was cut off as James snatched his paws away, "Watch where you're clicking, Meowth! Wait, huh?"

The screens went black for a while, including the big one on the wall. Soon, boxes appeared on the screens, and different images from inside the airship could be seen.

"Oh yippee! We did it!" Jessie cheered as she jumped up and down.

Meowth merely sighed, "Well excuse me, but I was the one who did it. And by the way, I was about to ask, where did Pikachu go?"

The other two looked behind them, and indeed, the container that Pikachu was in, is empty.

Jessie shrugged, "Well, he must have somehow broke free, though that's quite impossible."

"Or maybe we accidentally set him free without knowing." James commented, "So what do we do now?"

"Hmmm, let's see…"

*Behind bars*

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SAYING THAT?!"

"Excuse me, Dawn, but you weren't very encouraging either!" May snapped.

Dawn stared at her as she clenched her fists, "Then what do you want me to say? Oh no need to worry~ OH PLEASE! I know when to say what, and I certainly don't need your advice!"

"That's not what I mean! I just don't understand why you don't get it! At least I know when to shut up, unlike some other people." May said, eyeing Dawn from head to toe.

"EXCUSE ME, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"SEE WHAT I MEAN! YOU GET WORKED UP SO EASILY BUT FOR NOTHING!"

"GRRRRR! SHUT UP!"

"Girls! Stop fighting, please!"

"DON'T GET INVOLVE IN THIS, BROCK!" the two girls shouted towards Brock, who just shrugged and sat back with Max to watch the show.

"ENOUGH!" a henchman bellowed. "This isn't some playground so shut your mouth up!"

May took in a deep breath before snapping back, "Excuse me! You should be the one shutting up! This is none of your business!"

"What? How dare you talk back!" another henchman said. But the leader, who was standing right in front of the other henchmen, waved him off. He approached the trio in a calmer attitude, "Even if you're not in this situation, you've got no right to talk like that to someone much older than you. And besides, you're now pretty much prisoners. So you better watch your mouth, or else…"

"Or else what?" May dared.

The henchmen glared hard at May, surprised that she would have the nerve to talk back. But then, a smirk crept up the leader's face, "Or else… your boyfriend will die." With that, he signaled the others, and all of them walked back to their position.

A moment of silence doomed upon the trio, as they heard the word 'die'.

Max looked at the other nervously, "He's referring to Ash, right?"

May simply nodded.

Dawn looked towards Brock, "He isn't going to die, right?"

Brock sighed, "I don't know. I mean, all I know is that they want his aura…"

"But there's Hunter J! We all know that she have tried to kill him before!"

"Calm down Dawn, at least Piplup made it through between the bars as we argued." May said.

"Guess you're right." Dawn smiled back.

The trio looked towards the henchmen, who were busy with their work. A guy, standing beside the machine Giovanni talked about, is still adjusting it. Dawn gulped and looked away.

'_Piplup…Please be safe, and quickly find a way to Ash and Pikachu!'_

"Hmm, on a side note, you and May are rather good at acting!"

The others sweatdropped at Max's randomness, but they smiled at the thought of it nonetheless.

"Yeah, I would have thought you girls were really arguing!" Brock commented.

"Nahh, of course not! We're good friends, right?" Dawn said, putting an arm over May's shoulder. May was stunned for a second, but chuckled along with her.

*In the airship's walkway*

Pikachu sneaked around, avoiding henchmen and grunts along the way. He tried to figure out where Ash is, when a red-haired man dressed in a black coat came in front of him.

'_Oh no! Better use thunder- wait…'_

"Hmm, what are you doing here? OH! You must be one of the pokémon that I've stolen! You must have sneaked out, you naughty little creature!" the man said, proceeding to pick Pikachu up.

Pikachu hesitated to use thunderbolt. _'This red-haired guy… He was the one who stole pokeballs from the pokemon center at Opelucid City! And he was also the one who told Tropius to use solar beam on Ash!'_

From afar, a team rocket grunt noticed the two of them, "Hey, isn't that the Pikachu Boss wanted, what is it doing out here?"

"Your boss wanted a Pikachu? Hey, I've stolen this Pikachu from all those pokémon centers, how come your Boss didn't check?"

"No, if I'm not wrong, our boss ordered some of us to catch a specific Pikachu. Is this Pikachu yours?"

"Not exactly, like I said, I stole it with other pokémons to sell them to your boss. It must have gotten out."

"Hmm, are you sure? I'm sorry, but I just want to double check, in case this Pikachu might be the one our boss wanted. I won't want it to get away."

"Oh, guess you're right."

'_Oh no! And I thought I could make use of this man to get away. They are going to check after all! What am I going to do now?'_


	24. Friends, No Matter What

**Chapter 24**

*In the airship's walkway*

"Pipppplup!" Piplup pushed through a door. Inside it was just a storage room, with boxes of pokeballs.

'_Hmm, Ash or Pikachu can't be here…' _Piplup walked out, not bothering to close the door. He turned around a corner but froze immediately; in front of him stood a red-haired guy and a team rocket grunt.

"_Piplup, run!"_ Pikachu said, but Piplup was too late. The guy picked him up with another hand.

"Another one? Oh come on, how did you guys manage to sneak out?" the guy turned the corner and noticed the door to the storage room opened. The grunt quickly followed him.

"I see. I forgot to lock the door. Now go back in you two!" Pikachu and Piplup were thrown into the storage room, as the door clicked shut.

The guy turned towards the grunt, "Hmm, about the Pikachu, I don't think it's your boss's one. It must be from one of those that I stole."

"It clearly seem so too, but I will still go and check anyway." The grunt said.

"_Piplup, you managed to get away!"_

"_Yup, but now we're stuck here…"_

"_It's okay, don't be discouraged. Hey, what are those?"_

"_Just some pokeballs."_

"_Hmm, there isn't a vent around here that we can sneak through."_ Pikachu said, checking around the whole room.

"_Yeah, this door is locked too!"_ Piplup jumped onto the door handle, but it won't budge.

"_Now what can we do…" _Pikachu wondered out loud.

*Behind bars*

"Hey Dawn, no offence, but do you think Piplup can make it?" May asked in a whisper. Brock and Max sat near the bars and looked outside, hoping to find some other ways to get out. Meantime the girls sat behind at the far end of the room.

"To be honest, I don't know. Even though we have to be optimistic, but I'm still worried." Dawn replied.

May nodded in answer. She hugged her knees and sighed, "I know. I'm so worried for Ash."

Dawn looked towards May. _'It may be a bit inappropriate, but this is still a good chance to continue our conversation.'_

"May," Dawn began, "sorry to mention this, but do you remember what we said earlier on, right before Hunter J captured Pikachu from us?"

"…You mean, about Ash?"

Dawn nodded. May thought back for a second about it.

_*flashback*_

"_So, what is it Dawn?" May asked as they walked a distance away from the boys._

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Huh? You mean for Lyra? It's okay! It wasn't your fault! I shouldn't have argued with her anyway. It was pretty dumb, come to think about it…"_

"_Well, not exactly for Lyra. I mean… Erm… May, can I ask you a question?"_

"_Yeah... sure, what is it?"_

"_Do you like Ash?"_

_May blushed at the question. It was way too direct; she never even thought that Dawn would ask her._

"_Judging from your reaction, I guess you do…"_

"_Wait-"_

"_It's okay May, I'm not angry or anything. I mean, I like Ash too…"_

"…_But I thought you said it's just a small crush?"_

_Dawn smiled and shook her head, "I lied to you. I'm sorry. I didn't want things to turn bad."_

"_I know what you mean."_

"…_That's why, I'm sorry, for the fight between Lyra and Max."_

"_What do you mean? What did Max overheard?"_

_Dawn sighed, before replying, "It's because that night, Lyra and I were talking about-"_

"_Pikaaaa!" Pikachu yelled as it got caught in a mechanical hand._

"_Oh no! Piplup, bubble beam!"_

_But before Piplup's bubble beam could reach the mechanical hand, it went back into an airship, which flew upwards and vanished into thin air._

"_Oh no!"_

_*end of flashback*_

"So…" May began, "What were you and Lyra talking about?"

Dawn looked towards the boys, and noticed Max watching them. He turned away as soon as she saw him.

"Just…about me liking Ash, and that she's supporting me and stuff."

"Oh…"

"To be honest, May, I don't want this."

"Erm, what do you mean?"

"…I don't want to have this rivalry thing going on between us. I mean we are good friends."

"…Yeah, I don't want to break this friendship between us either."

"So… we're still friends, no matter what?" Dawn asked hopefully.

May smiled, "Yup, friends, no matter what."

*In Ash's Room*

'_What do I do now?' _Ash thought weakly. Tiny beats of blood remained stained on his neck, from the Fury Swipes Ariados used on him.

'_Wow, thank goodness I could use aura to communicate through my mind. If not, that Ariados would have continued hurting me really badly… Wait, aura…?'_

"That's it!" Ash closed his eyes and concentrated. Though his hands were still tied, he thought there's got to be a way to summon his aura again.

'_Come on, come on! Focus!'_

Nothing.

'_It worked earlier on! Please aura, help me!'_

Beats of sweat ran down his neck, stinging his wound even more. But Ash paid no attention to it. He clutched his fists, trying to imagine the aura surging out.

'_I have to get out of here.'_

Ash felt something overwhelming within him. He squeezed his eyes tightly, trying to control it.

'_I need to save Pikachu!'_

The overwhelming feeling grew bigger and bigger. Ash could feel it all over him.

'_I need to save my friends!'_

He opened up one of his clutched fists, focusing, with all his power, only at his hand.

'_May…'_

Suddenly, something powerful shot out of his hand, and the string tying him up broke apart.

Ash dazed for a while, staring at his hand, and back at the strings on the floor.

'_I… did it…'_


	25. Operation Begins

**Chapter 25**

*In Ash's Room*

'_I… did it…'_

Ash heaved a relief, _'If I can do this, it means I can…'_

Without hesitation, he sat properly and held his hands in front of him. He focused hard, remembering that time he produced an aura sphere back at the Tree of Beginning.

'_Though that time I used Sir Aaron's gloves to do so… But I should be able to do it on my own.'_

Ash closed his eyes and concentrated once again.

'_Better train while I can.'_

The same overwhelming feeling came by again. This time, Ash opened his eyes. To his surprise, his body wasn't shinning blue like it did the last time. Straight away, he focused on his hands. After a few flicker, a tiny aura sphere appeared between his hands.

'_I wonder if May's alright. She must be so worried about me right now.'_

The aura sphere grew bigger and bigger.

'_May…'_

Suddenly, the aura sphere burst. Ash remained stunned on the spot, but didn't bother creating another one.

"May… Why can't I stop thinking about her?" Ash shook his head and went back training again.

'_Because you like her.'_

"What the- What did you say?" Ash asked, before realizing what's going on.

"Great, now I'm talking to myself…"

'_Admit it; you don't feel this way around Dawn or any other girls, do you?' _his inner mind sounded.

'_True… I don't…But still-'_

"Arghh! Forget it! Why am I even thinking about this? I've got to get out of here first!"

*Behind bars*

"Hey, Dawn?"

Dawn looked away from May and noticed that Max has already come over to them.

"I'm sorry I was so rude yesterday…" Max looked down at his feet.

Dawn smiled. "It's okay, Max. I understand. You were just being supportive towards your sister. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, but I guess I shouldn't have raise my voice towards Lyra too."

"It's okay Max," said May, "And thank you, really. It was really nice when you stood up for me."

Max grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, "Well, it was nothing, Sis!"

At this time Brock came over to them too, "Glad that that's all over now."

Everyone smiled for once, but immediately frown when they heard a familiar shouting.

"LET ME GO! I'M TELLING YOU!"

"Ash!" Ash's friends quickly rushed towards the bar to get a clearer look.

"Huh?! May! Brock! You guys!"

"Let Ash go!" May yelled frantically, though she know it was of no use. The grunts holding on to Ash have slammed him into the chair. They quickly tied him to the chair to prevent him from escaping.

The guy who has been adjusting the machine pressed a few buttons. He took up something that looks like a handcuff and clamped it onto Ash's wrist. "Everything's ready, Sir."

"Good, begin."

Dawn knew immediately what was going to happen, "Oh no! They're going to…"

"Somehow get his aura…" Max finished her sentence. Before anyone could react, a piercing scream sounded within the room.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash cried in pain as the handcuff started sucking in his aura.

"STOP IT!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"STOP!"

"PLEASE STOP IT!"

Brock, May, Max and Dawn shouted desperately. However the grunts and henchmen ignored them.

"STOP! PLEASE!"

"Grrrr! Here goes nothing!" May threw her pokeball out through between the bars and released Blaziken. However before she could call out an attack, a net wrapped around Blaziken and it was taken away.

"Blaziken! NO!"

Hunter J stared at the kids. They were all desperately pleading for Giovanni to stop. _'Never knew that one day I would get my revenge…' _Hunter J smirked evilly and looked back at Ash, still crying in pain.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! STOPPPPP!"

All of a sudden, the machine stopped working. Ash panted as he felt his head started spinning, since the pain was too much to bear.

"What's happening, Dr. Kroaf?" Giovanni demanded. Dr. Kroaf, the guy in charge of the machine, stepped away from it. An expression of guilt could be read from his face as he turned to face Giovanni.

"I…I can't do it…"

Giovanni glared hard at the doctor, "Excuse me, Dr. Kroaf, but I believe you've signed a contract to work with us until the very end of the experiment…"

"Yes, Sir. I understand and acknowledge that. But-but…I can't…I didn't think…I would hurt this young boy here so much. I-I can't do it…"

"Tsk, sorry to upset you, Dr. Kroaf, but a deal is a deal."

"I…" Dr. Kroaf stuttered, not knowing what to do. He daren't refuse Giovanni's orders, but he just didn't have the heart to hurt the boy in front of him. He couldn't let money get in his way by diminishing his morals.

"I…I can't…I'm sorry." Dr. Kroaf confirmed.

"Tsk, what a pathetic fool. You two, take him away! I shall handle this myself."

"No wait! You can't! You'll hurt the kid! You can't do that!"

Giovanni pressed a certain button. He knew roughly what to do since he'd been observing the doctor.

"AHHHHHHH! STOPPPP!" Ash screamed as he felt the same amount of pain shooting through his body once again. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he struggled to break free from the chair.

"STOPPPP! Please…" he whimpered as he felt his energy draining from him rapidly. The pain was becoming almost unbearable that Ash began to see white light, flashing in his eyes.

'_I can't… I can't just let him take my aura like that. No way. No one should be controlling my aura. I've got to stop it…'_

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" May wailed. She started crying with Dawn as they could only watch helplessly from the side. Max started crying as well, while Brock looked around anxiously, trying to find a way to stop them. But nothing was on their side. There's just no way to stop Giovanni.


	26. In The Nick of Time

**Chapter 26**

*Somewhere in Unova Region*

"And when I tried to call Ash, no one answered the phone. Not even Nurse Joy! **[due to Jigglypuff's doing]** Though after that she did answer the phone, but she said Ash and his friends never came back to the pokémon center that night!" Professor Oak finished telling everything to Delia, whose face was pale throughout. She took in a deep breath to calm herself down as she tries to register what she have just heard.

"I'm terribly sorry, Delia. I should have told you sooner. But I was still concerned on whether Ash would want to talk to you himself instead. I'm so sorry…"

"It's not entirely your fault, Samuel, don't blame yourself. Let's just hope that Ash will be okay…" Delia said simply.

Professor Oak nodded, and decided to keep quiet. They are now in a car, on their way to the pokémon center in Undella Town. With a bit of luck they may still be able to track down where Ash and his friends have gone.

"He's my only son…"

Professor Oak looked up and saw Delia crying. She quickly wiped her tears away and continued, "I love and treasure him so much ever since he was born… I can't afford to lose him…"

Professor Oak sighed and held Delia closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as she sobbed.

"Ash… Please be okay…"

*In a storage room*

"_I've got it!"_ Pikachu hurriedly jumped into one of the boxes containing pokeballs. He picked up a random one and tossed it upwards. The pokeball opened and a Rhydon appeared.

"_What are you doing, Pikachu?"_ Piplup asked, as he watched the Rhydon fearfully.

"_Master, master! Where are you?"_ Rhydon looked around confusingly, trying to make sense of the situation.

"_Rhydon, we need your help! You've been stolen here along with all these other pokémons. You've got to help us escape!"_ Pikachu explained. Piplup's face brightened up as he realized what Pikachu has in mind.

"_What are you talking about? Wasn't I suppose to be at the pokémon center? Where's my trainer? What's going on?!"_ Rhydon started pacing about nervously, but was stopped by Pikachu.

"_Rhydon, you have to calm down! Don't you want to get out of here?"_

"_Yes! Okay, what am I supposed to do?"_

"_Look, my best friend is in danger, just like us. I need your help to blow this place up!"_

"_Erm…Okay!"_

"RHYYYYYYYYDON!" Rhydon used rock blast right inside the storage room. When the smoke disappeared, the room is a huge mess, and the door is blasted open.

*In the airship's control room*

"Hey, that room just exploded!"

Jessie and James looked towards one of the boxes on the screen that Meowth pointed. True enough the room was totally damaged, and a Rhydon could be seen inside it.

"Well, must be that Rhydon's fault. Oh well, back to business!" Jessie said, as she clicked a few buttons, and the images on the screen changed.

"There! There's the twerps!" James pointed out. Jessie clicked on the box, and the screen zoomed in on it.

"Oh, seems like they've been caged up! Meowth said.

"Never mind them, we have to find the main twerp first. He's probably in much more danger than they are." Jessie said. She was about to click away, but James stopped her.

"Wait! Look, the twerps are crying."

"Oh yeah, and they're all looking outside too."

"You're right Meowth! And I bet they must be looking at their friend!" James said, "Come on Jessie, the main twerp should be there!"

"Hold on, James! Be a little smarter! Let's look for the key to that cage too."

"But we've got no time! What if-" wailed James, as his eyes widened, "What if they're killing the main twerp now?! We've got to go!"

"WAIT! Not so fast!" Jessie shrieked, grabbing a card by the side of the desk just in time as James pulled her away. Meowth hurried along behind them.

*Another part of the airship*

'_I can't let them win. I have to… stop it… somehow…'_

Ash has lost most of his strength for now. He had to struggle just to keep his eyes open, for he knew once he shuts them, he'll be gone from this world forever.

"ASH!" May cried. Dawn and Max were sobbing and begging for them to stop. Brock had released his pokémons to help. But the result was the same; they were all taken away, or even taken out, by the grunts and henchmen.

"Ash… Please don't die… Please hang on…" May whispered to herself. She clutched her hands tightly onto her chest as she felt the pain in her heart. _'I love you, Ash. I haven't even got the chance to tell you that yet… So you better not die on me!'_

'…_hang on… I love you, Ash.'_ May's voice ranged in Ash's mind. He didn't even realize that he was sub-consciously reading her mind. But then again, he was too weak to know what he was doing.

'_I won't die, May. I won't let them get my aura…I won't… I won't!'_

A whiff of conscious struck upon Ash, as he felt his energy slowly building back up again.

'_The machine…stopped?'_

"What the hell is going on?! Why have the machine stopped?!" Giovanni demanded. The grunts swallowed as their boss looked towards all of them, seemingly looking for an answer. However none of them knew how to operate the machine.

May and the others heaved a relief when they saw Ash with his eyes wide open.

"You two, bring that doctor here!" two grunts rushed out and returned with a beaten-up Dr. Kroaf.

"You! Examine this stupid machine!" Giovanni commanded. This time he drew out a gun and pointed it right at Dr. Kroaf's head, "Do it!"

The terrified doctor started checking on the machine. After a while he turned towards Giovanni, "The-the machine stopped…b-because this boy stopped it."

"WHAT?! How is that possible?!"

"I won't…let you get my aura… No way…" Ash said weakly.

Giovanni gave him a hostile look, before turning back to Dr. Kroaf, "Explain!"

"H-he stopped it…somehow…with his aura…b-because now it's totally inaccessible."

In a flash, Giovanni pushed the doctor away and pointed the gun at Ash. But before he could say anything, Ash beat him to it.

"Not over my dead body…"

Hunter J immediately ordered a grunt to open up the lock. She pulled May out, with the rest too shock to do anything, and held her at a head lock. With her other hand, she pointed her gun directly towards May's head.

"Then what about her?"


	27. Confessions

**Chapter 27**

*Another part of the airship*

"Then what about her?"

May shivered. She had never thought, of anything, for this to happen. Now it's almost quite expecting, of what will happen next.

"NO! Let her go!" Ash yelled, staring hard at Hunter J. She merely smirked, "Then give up your aura."

Ash swallowed, knowing quite well that Hunter J would really pull the trigger if he disobeys. But if he gives his aura to Giovanni, who knows what kind of horrible things he would do with it.

'_And he might still kill all of my friends after he's done with me.'_

"I won't kill her after you're gone," said Hunter J, "I always wanted to get rid of you after all. And since taking away your aura means killing you, then my job's done. I won't waste my time killing these few."

'_I can't trust that… They won't just let my friends off so easily…'_

"Hurry up, you fool!" Hunter J held May even tighter.

'_No! May…'_

"3…"

'_My aura, I have to use my aura to stop her.'_

"2…"

'_There isn't enough time…!'_

"1…"

"STOP!" Ash yelled. He panicked as he saw the smirk that he'd love to slap off creeping up Hunter J's face.

"Well?" Giovanni asked, his frown sinking deeper into his face.

"…Fine…"

"NO! ASH, DON'T!" May protested.

"SHUT IT, YOU! OR YOU'LL DIE!" Hunter J struggled, trying to hold May tighter.

"I DON'T CARE!" May ignored her completely, only wanting to stop Giovanni.

"MAY! STOP!" Ash said fearfully, worried that Hunter J might hurt her.

"BUT ASH…"

"I'm sorry, May… I love you…"

"Ash…"

Ash shuts his eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks. He took a deep breath to prepare himself to feel the pain again.

Giovanni moved to click onto the same button.

Ash clutched his fist, hoping to be able to create an attack, even if the machine is taking it away.

But he never felt anything. Instead, he heard something that he recognized immediately.

"PIIIIIIIIKA!"

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM MMMMMM***

Smoke filled the whole room as everyone started coughing for breath.

*Undella Town*

"Officer Jenny, I'm Professor Oak, and this is Delia."

"Yes, Professor? Did something happen?"

"We're looking for Ash Ketchum and his friends. They-"

"Those kids? Professor, I've just tracked down and located Hunter J's airship. We suspected that she's kidnapped those kids, and we're moving off to get them now."

"What?! We'll follow along!"

*On a Certain Airship*

"PIKA!"

"PIKA!"

Though he couldn't see, Ash could feel the handcuff and the ropes tying him broke apart. Other than that, he heard other voices at the background too.

"CHIMCHARRRRRRRRR!"

"BUI! BUI! BUIBUI!"

"STARRRRRRRRRIVIA!"

"TURTWIIIIIGGGG!"

"PIP-LUUUUUUPPPPPP!"

"BLAAAAAAAAZZZZZ!"

"FORRESSSSSSTTTTTTT!"

"Pikapi! Pikapi?"

Ash rubbed his eyes and tried to look through the smoke that was pouring out from the machine beside him. But he already knew who was sitting on his lap, trying to get his attention.

"Pikachu!"

"Pikapi!"

The two embraced tightly, no wanting to let each other go.

"Pikachu… I missed you… Thanks so much buddy… You saved my life…" Ash sobbed.

"Pika pika! Pikachu~" Pikachu nuzzled his cheeks against Ash's cheeks. The latter laughed and hugged his best friend even closer. But then he realized something else.

"MAY! Are you alright? Answer me!" Ash jumped up, with Pikachu on his shoulder. He looked around through the smoke worryingly, since he didn't hear any reply. Not even from Brock or Max or Dawn. But then the noise from the background isn't helping either.

"May? Where are you? MAY!"

"I'M RIGHT HERE! STOP YELLING!"

Ash turned around to see his beautiful crush standing behind him. He rushed forward and embraced her. Straightaway both of them felt their cheeks burning up, but Ash didn't let go. May returned the hug as the two remained in each other's arm.

"Forgetting us? That's very nice of you, Ash…" a familiar male voice sounded

Ash and May turned around to find their friends standing beside them.

"Yeah, to think we were equally worried for you too…" Max wriggled his eyebrows, eyeing the two of them.

"Oh come on you two, don't break the lovers' moment!" Dawn said, winking towards them. May was surprised at her reaction, but said nothing.

"Er…Haha…Sorry guys… But May was being held at gun point! Of course I'd be…slightly more worried…" Ash quickly explained, though his redden cheeks aren't helping him.

"Nahh, it's alright!" Dawn cooed.

"Yeah, we understand. Anyway, are you alright?" Brock asked.

"Yup, I'm fine!" Ash replied, with the same grin he always has on his face.

"Pika pika! Pikachu!"

"Oh we forgot! Thanks for reminding, Pikachu! Come on, we've got to get out of here!" Ash said.

"Haha, you're telling us, Ash!" Max said. The trio looked around, to find tons and tons of pokémon fighting the grunts and henchmen. Even Hunter J and Giovanni were no match against so many pokémons.

"Wow, why did all these pokémons come from?" May thought out loud.

"Pikapi, pipika pika pipi pichu pikachu!"

"What? Wow, these pokémons are those that the guy stole from all those pokémon centers. Remember back at Opelucid City? Pikachu managed to convince them to help us and themselves as well to get out!" Ash translated, though his eyes never left the pokémon. The others were also watching with the same amount of amazement.

**[Author's Note: I put Ash's pokémon at their early stage since I like them there XD]**


	28. All's Well That Ends Well

**Chapter 28**

*Airship*

The trio hurried through the airship, with Pikachu and Piplup leading, to find a way out. However they didn't have to, since they bumped into Officer Jenny along the walkway.

"Officer Jenny?!"

"You kids? Come on, follow my colleagues and they'll take you out of here." Officer Jenny signaled them to the other officers.

"Wait, Officer Jenny! There are tons of pokémon inside!"

"There are? Don't worry, we'll get them out!"

Two officers brought Ash and co. down towards a huge hall way, where a few helicopters have landed. The trio noticed the biggest door, that allowed vehicles to come in, is wide open.

"Climb on board, we'll take you down!" an officer shouted, due to the noise made by the helicopters and the strong wind blowing outwards. The airship isn't flying at a very fast speed, but the trio is still careful not to get blown away. They quickly got on the helicopter, and soon it was heading down, back to ground.

Ash looked out the window, "Can't believe we made it out…"

May joined him, seeing green patches below them. "Yeah…"

"Can't believe Team Rocket helped us…"

"What? Brock, what do you mean?" Ash asked.

"When Pikachu used Iron Tail to smash the machine, and all the pokémon started running in to help us, I remembered Team Rocket were the one opening the door for us." Brock explained.

"Oh yeah! I remember that too! That was unusually nice of them." Max commented.

"Pi! Pikachu pika!"

"Wow, it's somehow thanks to Team Rocket too that Pikachu managed to get out!" Ash translated.

"Maybe they aren't that bad after all." May said.

"Yeah, or they may be bad, but they aren't too evil like Giovanni or Hunter J." Dawn said, to which the others nodded in agreement.

*Undella Town*

"Look, a helicopter's coming down! Hopefully Ash and his friends are inside." Professor Oak said. Delia closed her eyes and prayed hard for Ash's safety.

'_Ash, please be okay. I love you…'_

"MOM!"

'_Is that…?'_

Delia looked up to find her beloved boy running towards her, with the same smile that always warms her heart.

"Ash!" Delia held her son closely. Ash heard her sniffing as he let go of her and found her crying.

"Mom…"

"Oh Ash…" Delia wiped her tears away, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm sorry, Mom. You must have been so worried…"

"It's alright, at least everything's fine now."

Ash smiled and hugged her once again.

"Well well, I told you Ash is a big boy now, he knows how to defend himself!"

Ash turned to the sound of the voice and found Professor Oak standing just beside them.

"Professor Oak! Did you…?"

"Yes Ash, I told your Mom everything." Ash looked back at his mom upsettingly. He was worried how she might react if she knew he could use aura so easily. But to his surprise, Delia is still smiling.

"It's okay, Ash. There's nothing wrong for being special, as long as you're my son."

"Thanks Mom." Ash said, his eyes getting teary.

"Pikachu!"

"Oh Pikachu~ Thanks for taking care of Ash for me!" Delia cooed, holding the pokémon up for a hug, who gladly accepted it.

"And thank you so much to you guys too!" Delia said to Brock and the others.

"Nahh, we didn't really do much, Mrs Ketchum."

"Oh of course you did! So how about some lunch? Though I won't be the one cooking~"

"No problem!" Ash and May exclaimed in unison. They glanced towards each other and blushed.

"Such a cute couple!" Professor Oak and Delia said at the same time. They started laughing, along with Brock, Max, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup, who are laughing even harder than them. Ash and May are left blushing and staring at their friends.

*Airship*

"Thank you! Return!"

Officer Jenny returned the last pokémon and handed it to another officer. The officer place the pokeball into a box, along with other pokeballs, and rushed off.

"Alright, all of you are under arrest!" Officer Jenny said to Giovanni, the grunts and henchmen, who are all handcuffed and brought to the helicopters.

Hunter J peeked out from her hiding place. She was about to run off, but her leg was injured while battling the pokémon.

"Darn it… Salamence!" once Salamence appeared, Officer Jenny spotted them immediately.

"Hey! Hunter J! Stop!"

Ignoring the pain in her leg, Hunter J climbed onto Salamence, who flew upwards quickly.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Officer Jenny ordered.

"Salamence! Hyperbeam!"

Before Salamence could prepare its attack, Ariados popped out of its pokeball and landed directly in the way of Salamence.

"What are you doing Ariados?! Well, seems like you're pretty useless now. Salamence, hyper-" Hunter J was cut off when a shot of string tied her up, and shut her mouth as well. She fell off Salamence and landed harshly onto the ground. Salamence was also tied up as Officer Jenny quickly returned it.

"Thanks, Ariados! That was great!" Ariados' eyes lit up. It was the first time ever, that someone complimented it.

'_The humiliation! The humiliation! GRRRRRRR!' _Hunter J thrashed about, trying to get rid of the string.

"Stop struggling, let's go!" Officer Jenny picked her up, and marched her back to the helicopter.


	29. Back On Track

**Chapter 29**

*Undella Town*

"ASH KETCHUM! WAKE UP!"

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUU!"

"GAHHHHHHHH!"

With things back to normal, the trio once again continues their journey within Undella Town. Professor Oak and Delia returned home after a meal, leaving the trio to rest for the night at the pokémon center. But again as usual, the same routine goes on…

"Geez it's still early morning… 5 more minutes~"

"No Ash, wake up! Don't you want breakfast?" May said, knowing her boyfriend all too well.

Ash groaned, the stinging pain from the electric shock preventing him from sleeping back. But the mention of 'breakfast' made his eyes lit wide open.

"Breakfast! Oh yeah! Okay I'll be ready soon!" Ash rushed off, grabbing his hoodie and slamming the bathroom door shut.

"As usual~" May smiled, while Pikachu simply sweat dropped.

"Wow, imagine you guys get married, you'll have to deal with him every morning!"

"WHAT? MAX GET BACK HERE!" May blushed and started chasing after her annoying brother around the room.

"HAHAHA! KIDDING! JUST KIDDING! HAHAHA!"

"COME BACK HERE! GRRRRR!"

"Yup, definitely as usual." Brock commented. At the same time, the doorbell to the room sounded.

"NURSE JOY! SHE MUST BE HERE FOR MEEEEE!"

"Oh geez… Same old same old…" Dawn stared at all the commotions with a bored expression. She turned to Piplup, who is running around with May and Max along with Pikachu. She smiled, knowing that all these commotions are probably the best problems to face on earth.

"Hey Dawn. Kenny's here. He's looking for you." Dawn looked up, as Brock stepped aside, revealing Kenny behind him.

"Hi Dawn…"

"Hi… Kenny…"

*Breakfast Time*

"So, I've wanted to ask this. Where are we heading next?" The trio had just finished breakfast in the pokémon center's canteen. The pokémon were all taking a nap, waiting for the trainers to decide when to leave.

"No problem, Brock, hold on a sec!" Max said. He fished out his pokénav and started clicking away.

"Oh who cares~ It can be anywhere as long as there's no more trouble again! Right, Ash?" May said, hooking onto Ash's arm. The boy could only blush and gave her a smile. The others chuckled at the couple.

"You two are together?!"

The trio turned to find a horrified Lyra looking at them.

"Erm yeah…" Ash admitted, still blushing.

Dawn gulped as she watched Lyra's expression slowly unfolds. She knew things won't turn out well. However from the horrified look, her face lit up with an amusing smile. "That's so cool! Since when did this happen?"

"Since we… got caught by Hunter J and Team Rocket..." May replied. Ash chuckled and put an arm around her. They had both silently agree that it was partially thanks to those crooks which brought them together.

"Whaaaat?"

"Haha, guess we have to tell you the whole story huh?" Ash said, since Lyra's smile had turned into a frown.

"Okay…" Lyra looked from the couple towards the rest around the table. Her eyes rested on Max, who looked down.

"Erm Max?"

"Yeah?"

"…Sorry about last time… You know… when we fought about this silly thing, and then I ran off? I guess I was being quite childish."

"Oh… actually I think I was even worse than you. So, I'm sorry too…"

"So, we're friends?"

"Yup!" Max held out a hand, which Lyra came forward and shake it.

"Now that's what I really call 'all's well that ends well'!" Brock said

"So what were you guys fighting about?"

The trio looked at Ash for a while, who just look at them innocently.

"What?" he asked again, starting to feel upset that he never seems to know what was going on. Everyone, including Pikachu and Piplup, burst out laughing and clutching their stomachs. Ash pouted and decided to just leave it.

"Awww, you're so cute!" May said, poking at his cheek.

Lyra looked towards Dawn, and found her smiling at them. She smiled as well, and decided to leave things the way it is.

So with Lyra updated about what happened, and dealing with her bewilderment about Ash's aura, the trio decided to continue on route 14 towards White Forest. However before they move on, there were some changes.

"So you're fine with them together?" Lyra asked Dawn while the others walk on ahead.

"Yup, to be honest, I'm starting to think they look really cute together! And I have other plans too."

"Well I'm glad that you're happy then!" Lyra smiled, "But what other plans do you have?"

"You'll see. Hey guys!"

The trio turned back to Dawn, who sheepishly twirled with her hair. "Erm… I don't think I will be joining you guys anymore."

"What? Why, Dawn?" May asked

"You see, Kenny has been asking me out recently. Though I kept rejecting him, I still feel kinda bad for him. So I decided to accept and try to go out with him."

"Oh wow…" Max said, not knowing how else to react.

Brock only sighed. "Well, there're quite a few couples going around these days…" To which Ash chuckled and patted him on his back.

May ran forward to Dawn. "Are you sure it's not because of…" she asked in a lower tone.

"What? Of course not! May, I'm happy for you two, really! Love works both ways, you see. Since Ash loves you as well, of course I'll wish the best for you two!"

"Yeah, and since she already has another boy to go for~" Lyra commented slyly. Dawn pouted and stared at her while May giggled.

"Wonder what are they talking about?" Max asked, starting to feel a little impatient.

"Nah, just some 'girl talk'. You'll know when you grow older." Brock said.

"Actually I do know its girl talk. Just wondering what exactly it is. And I'm a lot better than Ash."

"What?!"

"You know it's true." Max simply said. Ash looked speechlessly at both of them.

"Hmm, I think I should educate him a bit more." Brock said, crossing his arms and eyeing the red capped boy. Pikachu nodded eagerly.

"You should, so that my sister will not have a headache with him when they're on a date." Max said, crossing his arms as well.

"Ah-wha-I-I… ahh forget it!" Not knowing whether to be mad or laugh, Ash ignored the two of them.

As decided, Dawn and Piplup waved goodbye to the trio and went a different direction, with Lyra tagging along with them. The gang of four plus Pikachu continued on their little journey once again.


	30. Ash and Aura

**Chapter 30**

*On Route 14*

"I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, May."

May giggled, "Say that again!"

"Why?"

"I didn't really hear that."

"I love you." Ash said with his eyes closed.

"Hey! Say it while you're looking me in the eyes!"

"Fine! I love you! I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU! Happy?"

"Haha!" May chuckled and nodded her head. Ash smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"Wish you could keep saying it though."

"I don't have to. I just have to keep loving you." Ash said innocently.

"Wow… I didn't you could be so romantic…" May blushed upon hearing him

"Huh? …Why not?"

"Well, you're pretty dense at the first place…"

"Hey I'm not THAT dense you know!" Ash said with a pout, which resulted into another round of pinching by May.

"Awww you're so cute! But you are dense once in a while. Admit it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine! What's a kiss?"

Ash stared at May with a bored expression, "I know what's that…"

May smiled, "Then give me one."

Before Ash could say another word, May has her eyes closed, waiting for him. Ash gulped since it is his first time kissing a girl on the lips. He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and leaned in.

"Ohhh, so sweet~"

Both Ash and May snapped their eyes open. Beside them was Team Rocket. Jessie and Meowth slapped James right on the head.

"Great! Thanks to you we can't take them by surprise!" Jessie scolded

"Team Rocket! Seriously?!" May stared at them furiously for ruining such a wonderful moment.

"Forget it! Time for plan B: Snatch and Go!" Meowth said, aiming a mini rocket towards the couple.

Ash immediately stepped forward, "Wait! I haven't got the chance to say thank you!"

"Huh, what for?" the three looked at him strangely, unable to accept his sudden friendliness.

Ash smiled. "Well, you guys saved my life. In fact, you saved all of us! That meant a lot to me."

"Oh, that…" Team Rocket went silent for a while.

"Dawn was right," Ash continued, "you guys aren't that bad. Thank you."

Much to Ash and May's surprise, Team Rocket started sniffing and wiping their eyes.

"Well, we can't actually leave you there and die." James started

"Yeah, we have human feelings too." Jessie said

"As for me, pokémon feelings." Meowth added

"If you die, we can't chase after Pikachu anymore!"

"Without Pikachu, we can't promote to be Team Rocket's new boss!"

"You mean so much to us, Twerp!"

"Erm... I'm not sure if that sounds right." May said

"Either way, I just wanted to thank you. Really." Ash said gratefully

"Well, okay…"

"You're welcome…"

"Yeah… And now, plan B! Snatch Pikachu and GO!" Meowth aimed the mini rocket once again.

"Seriously?" Ash sweat dropped.

May shrugged, "Well, some things just never change."

"But Pikachu's not here anyway. He's with the- huh?!" Just as he was saying, the mini rocket zoomed past Ash and May, and captured Pikachu who was behind them.

"Pikapi!"

"Captured! Now, run!" Team Rocket hurried behind some trees, soon the familiar hot air balloon rise up.

"Come on, again?" May said.

Ash sighed, "Nah, they're just bored."

May turned to him, "But aren't you gonna save Pikachu?"

"Of course I am!" Ash created an aura sphere almost immediately. With a fling, he tossed it towards the balloon, which exploded upon contact. As the smoke develop, Pikachu fell down towards Ash.

"Pikachu! You okay, buddy?"

"Pikachuuu!"

"Haha, that's great!"

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Ash, May and Pikachu looked as Team Rocket flew off.

"So, I thought you were with the others?" Ash asked Pikachu

Pikachu smiled sheepishly and scratched his head.

"I bet he was spying on us, right?" May guessed

"Pika!" realizing that he's been found out, Pikachu jumped out of Ash's arms and hurried off.

"I didn't know Pikachu likes spying on people…" Ash commented, silently reminding himself to lessen Pikachu's ketchup treat later.

"Well…" May played with her fingers as she waits for Ash to notice her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you forgetting my request, mister pokémon master?"

"Oh, that…" Ash chuckled

"…So?" May asked impatiently. She began to wonder if Ash was even willing to. But her doubts immediately vanish as Ash leans in and closes the gap between them. The two kissed passionately, enjoying the company of each other.

**[Author's Note: And The End! Special thanks to all of my readers and followers and reviewers XD Hope you enjoyed the fanfic:P]**


End file.
